Life Full Of Weirdness
by hellhound14
Summary: 3 best friends move to Japan and go to Ouran high school, what weirdness and randomness awaits them? find out! in this humorous story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance! RATED FOR RANDOMNESS AND SOME BAD LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: 3 best friends move to Japan and go to Ouran high school, what weirdness and randomness awaits them? Find out! In this humorous story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance!**

**Important please read: the main OC's will have some traits of my friends and I however that does not mean that I am putting myself into the story, I just thought it would be a good idea to have characters resemble that of me and my friends that way I know how the characters would and can react to certain situations :) however along the story they will change e.g. becoming more mature and learning new skills :) .**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC in any way, I do however own the OC's .**

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

><p><em>INSIDE OF SOMEONE'S DREAM...<em>

_A girl with dyed reddish brown hair laid on the world's largest chocalate chip cupcake seemingly appeased while a peaceful melody played in the background._

who can make a muffin...the muffin man can  
>who can jump a rainbow with a muffin in their mouth...the muffin man can!<br>who? the muffin man can...

_Suddenly, a loud noise destroyed the peace in the dream world called muffin land._

_***bzzz bzzz bzzz bzzz bzzz* **_

*THUMP!*

*SMASH*

"I'm okay!" a teen girl shouted groggily, she was wearing dark green pyjamas while looking at her alarm clock with half-lidded eyes. "But I need a new alarm clock...again" she said to herself. She looked at her dark green pyjamas and noticed how crinkled they were, and sighed again.

The room was made up mostly of the colour green making it quite obvious that green was her favorite colour, around the room there were framed diplomas and hanging medals each one of them had to do something with fighting, sports or animal shows. She had a double bed which she somehow was able to fall out of...again.

there was a small table next to her bed; on it was a vase of red, yellow and white roses, next to the vase was a picture frame with 4 people in it, under each person was a name, the first person was a boy standing roughly 5'8 making him the tallest of the group; he had dark brown hair with a few streaks of red on his shortish side fringe, the hair fell just below his ears, he had a dark red button up shirt with a few buttons not done up revealing a white shirt underneath, he had black jeans on with a huge load of chains on each side of his hip making him look very punk like, he also had black trainers with red. He had a smirk on his face and one hand on the shoulders of the person standing next to him; he went by the name 'Leo' or better known as baka (idiot).

next was a girl with black hair r standing at about 5'6, her hair was put in a low ponytail that reached 4 inches below the shoulder blades, she was wearing a kendo uniform, in her right arm she had the helmet and in her left arm she was holding her bamboo sword, on her neck she had a gold medal with 2 people fighting kendo. She had a large smile on her face and she went by the name Courtney or better known as Cookiie* or Cookiie-Chan.

Next to her was a naturally blonde haired girl that stood at about 5'3 making her the smallest out of the group. Her hair was straight and reached just above the shoulders; she wore a flowery sundress with a thick black waist belt showing of her figure, she wore black sandals that seemingly went well with the belt. She went by the name Kimberly or better known as Kim or Kimmy-Chan.

And last but definitely not least was a girl with reddish brown hair that was cut in different lengths at the front the hair was just above the shoulders and from then the hair grew longer reaching 3 inches below the shoulders she had a side fringe that successfully completed the unusual hairstyle, she stood at about 5'5, she had a white karate uniform on with a black belt. And a gold medal hanging from her neck she also had a large smile, she went by the name Demi or better known as Dede, Dede-Chan or hellhound.

The girl now known as Demi groggily stood up while muttering angrily under her breath, when she stood up she stretched out the flexible body and yawned loudly.

"Demi Gabriella Sutaine, come down stairs this instant!" somebody shouted in foreign (Lithuanian).

"I'm coming!" Demi shouted back in Lithuanian angrily with clenched teeth. She walked over to the small walk-in wardrobe and picked out a lime green shorts and a white tank top that had awesome written on it in rainbow colours, for shoes she decided to wear her favorite pair of black converse. Demi quickly brushed out the knots from her hair and ran out of her room as fast as she could, when she reached the stairs instead of walking down she slid down the banister and jumped off at the end.

She walked down the corridor and into a large kitchen/dining room "yes mother?" Demi asked in Lithuanian.

"Monin" Demi's 4 year old brother Lucas greeted her with a big smile while waving his spoon at her. Her mum was sitting by a table on one of the dining room chairs holding a cup of coffee. Next to her laid a small pile of letters. Her 3 younger brother's tom who was 7, Harvey who was 5 and Lucas who was 4 were also in the dining room eating cereal. Demi's mother held up a hideous pink letter with some sort of crest on it, which caught Demi's eye.

"What's inside this letter?" Demi asked her mother curiously, however her mother ignored her and opened the letter and started reading it. Demi silently huffed. "Is there a reason as to why you have called me?" Demi asked with an annoyed undertone.

Demi's mum Orina dropped the letter on the table and looked at Demi Seriously. "Demi" Orina said strictly "I have decided to send you to a prestigious school in Japan, no if's or buts, you are going and that's final" her mother said seriously. Demi stood there, dumbfounded until it dawned on her what her mother just said.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Will Demi be forced to leave her friends and her life by her mother? Will she go willingly? Who is coming with her? So many questions but if you want to find out stay tuned for the next episode of 'Life Full Of Weirdness'<strong>

**Well this is the end of the first chapter, I hope this was to your liking my dear random and completely awesome readers...oh and please don't forget to review, I want to know if there is something that needs to be changed or added. If you have any questions i will reply to them in the next chapter.**

1* Cookiie- yes this is spelled correctly this is a nickname after all :)


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: **3 best friends move to japan and go to Ouran highschool, what weirdness and randoness awaits them? find out! in this humuorus story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance!

**Important please read: I am having a problem thinking of a title so I thought 'why not get some readers invloved' and I came up with a competition: if you have an idea of a title don't hesitate to send me an idea if I think your story title is the best you name will be put on the next chapter, but there is a catch; it has to have some humour randomness and maybe a little fun, you can send up to 3 name ideas. GOOD LUCK! :D**

"Demi" Orina said with no emotion "I have decided to send you to a prestigious school in Japan and there is nothing you can do" her mum said seriously. Demi stood there, dumbfounded until it dawned on what her mum said.

"WHAT!" Demi's scream vibrated throughout the big house and beyond.

"Hahahaha" Demi's little brothers started laughing at her.

*bark bark* a small dog ran into the kitchen and started barking at Demi, Demi kneeled down and picked up the small 3 year old female jack Russell named Cheddar.

"Mum, why Japan out of all the countries? Why not America or maybe even France. You know I always wanted to go to France" Demi whined holding the wagging dog in her hands. "Besides I don't want to go alone, you know I'm scared of big crowds!" Demi said now making excuses.

"You won't go alone, I have spoken with Kim and Courtney's parents and they have agreed to let them come with you to Japan" Orina, Demi's mum said with a slight smile. This changed Demi's mind instantly.

"So when do I leave for my new school?" Demi asked with a giddy smile.

"In about a week, I suggest you pack soon and go where you want because you are leaving on Sunday early morning" Demi's mum said.

"Oh okay" Demi said putting cheddar down and wiping of the loose fur from her green sundress. "One more thing. Does cookiie and kimmy-chan know that they are going or do I have to tell them?" she asked her bright blue eyes with slight curiosity.

"Time for a little surprise for them don't you think?" Demi's mum said while laughing slightly.

"Yeah, a surprise of the life time" Demi said with a large smile. "I will be going now, I will probably be back by 5 or 6 pm, I have my phone call me if you need me" Demi said opening the closet and taking her dark green hand back and keys with a mini gold colored version of the Eiffel tower.

"Yeah, bye" Orina said standing up and collecting all the dirty dishes.

"Bye" tom shouted out.

"Bye" Demi shouted back, she walked out of the kitchen and across the long hallway, when she reached the double front doors she opened them and walked out, closing the doors behind her.

**DEMI's POV**

'Ok first things first I need to call my sister' I thought to myself trying to find my HTC sense touch phone.

"aha" I said to my self in glee when I found my phone in my handbag, I sometimes really don't get why I sometimes wear such girly clothes, I am nowhere near girly and neither are my friends. I searched through my contacts until I found my sister's name which is 'Neria' or how I like to call her 'Nene'.

I waited for a few moments and then "hello?" Neria answered groggily

"Good mornin" I said with a smile, I crossed a zebra crossing and continued walking through a long alleyway.

"You do know it's not even 8am right?" Nene said with annoyance evident in her voice.

"Actually it's 7:57am to be exact" I said smugly. "anyways get ready I need to talk to you; I will be there in about 30 minutes" I said seriously.

Neria stayed silent for a few moments but then sighed "fine, I'll see you then, bye" she said and ended the call. Neria is my older sister who moved out when she was 15 to live with her stupid boyfriend Ian, she is now 16 years old, and even though I'm one year younger than her I'm still 2 inches taller ha-ha.

'I think I should go round Kim's along the way, since 30 minute is too much time. I crossed a few street and found myself in front of my friend Kim's house, instead of knocking like a normal person would I opened the door, without knocking, oooh yeah I'm badass!

"Good mornin!" I shouted at the top of my lungs with a cheeky smile, I looked around and found no one, hmm strange. Suddenly a 3 inch heeled shoe was thrown at the back of my head, making me fall to my knee's and hold my head in pain.

"Oww! What the hell!" I shouted slash whined angrily, I looked around and saw my friend kimmy-chan' s 10 year old ginger evil little sister who right now was smiling innocently at me, but I didn't buy it, not this time.

"You twerp! Why did you hit me with this shoe?" I shouted at her holding up the shoe she hit me with right in front of her face, Rosie started to slowly back away and stand near the stair case which was close to the front door.

"I thought you were a burglar" she said innocently

"Oh I'll show you burglar" I said evilly but then I turned serious. Which scared Rosie, she quickly started running up the stairs, continuously shouting.

"Kim! Help me!"

"Come back here you twerp!" I shouted angrily, following after her.

**KIMBERLY's POV**

"Kim! Help me!" my annoying sister shouted continuously.

"Come back here you twerp!" my friend Demi shouted, who somehow got in the house.

I sighed and dropped the pencil I was drawing anime pictures with and stood up, I slammed my door open and shouted at the of my lungs.

"Demi! Rosie!" I shouted firmly, Demi and Rosie instantly stopped and looked up to see me at the top of the stairs and started to quiver in fear, oooh yeah...Demi says she's not afraid of anything and anyone but the only person that can make her jump and run in fear is…me.

"What's with all the noise" I asked angrily.

"she hit me with a 3 inch heeled shoe right at the back of my head" Demi whined, pointing her index finger at my sister Rosie and looking at me like a hurt puppy.

"I thought you were a burglar!" Rosie shouted back at Demi, clenching her fists tightly at her sides.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. "Rosie go to your room!" I ordered with a serious expression.

"Fine" Rosie said in defeat and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

I turned around and went back into my room; Demi followed after me and closed the door behind her. I went back to the seat I was sitting on before and sat down, I turned to look at Demi.

"It's quite early, is there a reason why you're here? And a better question is why are you awake so early it is quite unusual for you" I asked curiously

"I'm having a sleepover today" Demi said with a large smile.

"Why?" I asked a little confused as to why a sleepover was planned so suddenly.

"There is something very important that I have to say to you, Leo and cookiie" Demi said with a large smile seemingly excited.

"You do know Leo's a boy right?" I asked. Demi looked at me with a surprised look.

"Leo's a boy? Really? Wow I never knew" Demi said 'shocked' after a few moment with both started laughing.

"Ok, ok no Leo just you, me and Cookiie" Demi said with a smile.

I sighed "fine, I'll contact Courtney and we will be round your house by 6pm" I said to her writing the time on a sticky note.

"Ok, I'll see you then" Demi said with a large smile, she stood up and opened my bedroom's door.

"Bye Kimmy-chan, I'll see you later" Demi said, waving with her right hand. Demi turned back around and walked out closing the door behind her.

"What an idiot" I said to myself with a sigh but then smiled slightly "wouldn't have it any other way

**DEMI's POV**

I went down the stairs and opened the front door 'Hopefully kimmy-chan won't forget' I thought to myself and walked out of the house; closing the front door behind me. I checked the time and noticed I had only 15 minutes to get from here to my sisters house.

"It will take me more than 15 minutes to walk to my sister's, I think I'm going to take the bus" I said to myself, looking for loose change in my purse.

"If you keep talking to yourself people will think your crazy"

"Um, thanks for the tip" I said a little weirded out.

"What? I wasn't talking to you" the old granny said to me with a confused expression.

"Ok then" I said to myself quietly backing away from the crazy old lady

Luckily after a few minutes the bus arrived, I quickly jumped on the bus and payed for the ticket, I went to the very back of the bus and sat down. After 7 long minutes sitting in awkward silence, I finally arrived at my destination, I pressed the 'stop' button and waited for the bus to stop, in a few moments the bus stopped and I got off the bus. I checked the time on my phone and noticed I had about 5 minutes to get from the bus stop to Neria's and Ian's house.

"I think I will be able to make it" I said to myself with a small smile of glee. I crossed the road and into a road where Neria's and Ian's house is located, when I found the house I opened the front gates and walked up the wooden porch where many different flowers grew. I rung the doorbell and waited for someone to open the front door for me since I didn't want to be attacked by the Siberian husky or the German shepherd.

"oh, come in" Ian, Neria's 20 year old boyfriend said, he moved aside and I walked inside the house. I was instantly attacked by the over hyper German shepherd and Siberian husky 6 month old puppies.

"Hahahaha stop it tickles!" I shouted giggling.

"Shadow, angel, heel" a feminine voice was heard saying firmly at the top of the stairs, the two puppies whined slightly but then backed away. My sister slowly walked down the stairs wearing all black, yep you name; black hair black shirt, black jeans, black socks, black choker damn I think she's even wearing black underwear, see! All BLACK!

"Hi, I've noticed that you haven't been late to any of our meeting for about 6 months. I'm impressed" Nene said with a slight smile.

"Well I try" I said standing up from the ground, I looked around and noticed that the house has been refurbished, the floors had new carpets and the walls had more dark vibrant colors. "It seems like you two have been busy refurbishing the house, eh?"

"Well you haven't been here for 2 moths and Neria wanted to have a nice house" Ian said with a smile. "Do you want some cherry pie with some fruit tea?" he asked me and Neria.

"sure, I will stay here for a little while anyways, since I have something very important that I have to tell you guys" I answered.

"Yeah I would like some, thanks my love" Neria answered to Ian's question.

A few awkward moments passed between me and my sister.

"Why did you call him 'my love'?" I asked pulling a revolted face.

Neria looked at me like a lovesick puppy. "Coz' he is my love" she said looking at me as if I was an idiot. How awkward.

"Well, umm let's got to the dining room, you will love it" Neria said excitedly, ok she and Ian may be Goth but they are nowhere near depressed…I think.

When we walked into the dining room I felt like I was in heaven…GREEN heaven.

"Wow" I whispered looking around. I turned to look at my sister with a serious expression. "Neria I fell in love, this room is soo beautiful that I want to cheat on my bedroom with this room" after I said that there was silence all around us, me keeping the serious expression but right after 2 seconds I fell to the ground with my sister and started laughing our heads off.

"You, my friend got serious problems" Neria said to me with a smile while pointing at me with her index finger.

"Oh yeah" I said slowly, nodding. "Throw me into a mental hospital, but I'm warning you I'm not going down without a fight" I said with a smirk and getting into the boxing fighting stance.

"Ok, ok calm down. So why are you're here" Neria asked going to sit on a dark green couch, I followed after her and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Well…um" I stuttered nervously looking down to my hands there were sitting on my knees.

"Go on" Nene urged me, a little impatiently

"Mum wants me to go to a prestigious high school in Japan" I shouted out quickly.

***smash* **something smashed in the kitchen but Neria ignored it and kept looking straight at me with wide eyes.

"So are you going or are you staying?" Neria asked slowly.

"I think I will go. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I don't want to miss it" I said looking down.

"When are you leaving?" Ian asked suddenly with pie in his both hands.

"Mum said I will leave in a week, but I won't be alone…hopefully, since mum said she spoke with Kim and Courtney's parents to let them come with me which they agreed" I answered looking down and stroking the two puppies.

Me and my sister are close even if we sometimes have horrifying fights that most people would be afraid to even glimpse at and that our mum doesn't approve of us being in touch, but… we are close. I wasn't shocked that Neria started to cry, she is a fragile and unstable soul after all.

"Neria I promise I will send you e-mails when I can and maybe even write you some letters" I promised to my sister, hugging her.

"it would be best if you stayed for as long as possible today since I don't think you will have enough time to come here this week or next" Ian said seriously putting tea cups down on the dark brown table.

"Yeah" I agreed.

For nearly 10 hours I stayed with my sister, catching up, and just having fun like playing guitar hero and stuff. When I had to leave I knew it will be hard, but not that hard, I knew I won't see my sister for a while and hopefully nothing will happen to her. After 15 minutes I was back at home. When I checked the time it was about 5pm. Well time to get the sleepover ready.

"Mum!" I shouted at the top of the lungs looking for my mum.

"I'm in the sitting room" Orina shouted back. I ran up the stair and walked inside the living room, where I noticed mum was still reading through the letter.

"I have a lot to tell you about this school" my mum said to me.

"Ok then" I said and sat down on a plush couch.

"You and your two friends are on scholarships to Ouran private high school, you will be on an academic scholarship, Kim will be on an art scholarship and Courtney will also be on an academic scholarships. But what's special about your and Courtney's scholarships is that it will be based more on martial arts and sports than other lessons" my mum explained.

I don't see myself as a genius more as a person who loves to learn martial arts but luckily that's probably why I got that kind of scholarship.

"And best of all the headmaster has bought 3 tickets to Japan and also bought a house with a decent garden where you and your two friends can stay in." my mum continued.

"Yeah, but how did me and my friends get a scholarship?" I asked curiously, my mum smirked.

"I sent video's of you and Courtney fighting with martial art techniques, copies of Kim's best drawing where she gave me and grades that you got from last year of primary, which is middle school in Japan" Orina explained. That sneaky little…. Anyways.

"Anyways, I'm having a sleepover today with Kim and Courtney so I could tell them about the news" I said to my mum standing up. I was about to walk out of the living room but my mum stopped me.

"Oh don't tell your sister, ok?" Orina said seriously.

"Don't worry I won't" I said with a fake smile which she didn't notice, I lie a lot to my mum especially when it concerns my older sister.

I quickly walked out and went to get my room ready for the sleepover. I finished just in time, coz when I put the movies on my table the door bell went, which meant that my best friends have arrived. I quickly ran out of my bedroom in my comfy pajamas and slid down the banister; I opened the door and was thrown into a surprise hug my Cookiie.

"Dede! I missed you!" Cookiie shouted happily. She is as skinny as a twig but damn she got strength.

"Courtney let her go" Kim said firmly, sheesh bossy pants, but wouldn't want to say it out loud coz she knows ALL mine and Courtney's weaknesses. This is not a good thing, trust me.

Me, Courtney and Kim went into my extremely lime green room and sat down on the rug. Kim being Kim, got her laptop out and turned it on, I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Soo…what's so important that you need a sleepover to tell" Cookiie asked with a large undying smile.

I told them EVERYTHING that my mum said to me and I succeeded to only surprise Courtney and not Kim.

"Why aren't you excited?" Courtney asked obviously as confused as I was.

"Because I knew about it 2 weeks ago" Kim said simply.

"What? And you didn't tell us?" me and Courtney shouted at the same time.

"Mum told me not to" Kim answered again.

It was two weeks till the end of summer. One week before going to Japan, Two weeks until the first day of our new school called Ouran private high school. Wow I never thought that something this interesting will ever be in my life. You have to always expect the unexpected.

"I suggest from tomorrow we start packing all our most needed stuff" Kim advised. Me and Cookiie both nodded.

For the rest of the night we watched movies and played games, and then the whole week I will be extremely busy packing all the stuff that I will need. Good luck to me!

...

**what will happen when Demi, Courtney and Kim leave to Japan will they forget to tell about it to they best freind Leo? stay tuned for the next episode of 'The LIfe Of Weirdness' **

**hopefully you guys liked my second chapter and I promise that I will try to update as much as I possibly can.**

**oh and please review thank you, I would really like to know if there is anything that you want changed added or removed please let me know :). by reviewing you will get a chance to have your name written on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: **3 best friends move to japan and go to Ouran highschool, what weirdness and randoness awaits them? find out! in this humuorus story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance!

I'm so happy that you have continuously reviewed; it has encouraged me to keep writing and never give on this story, for that I thank you. I think you know who you are ^_^

**Much better with capitals and paragraphs! This really helps me read and get stuck into the content much better!**

**I don't know any good names, "Life of weirdness" sounds alright though, it got me to look at it right? For some reason, I can imagine Leo running all the way over to Japan (yes, while running on water) crying his eyes out comidically when he finds out they left without him. (Hehe)**

**I have a question, first of all, how did the mother find out about Ouran anyway? And what caused her to apply the kids?**

**Just nit-picking anyway. :)**

**Can't wait for the next chapter! Update soon!**

There are really good questions in this review and most of the answers you will be able to find out later, there are also some content that was alike to what I wanted to write about Leo. Anyways on with the story!

…

A whole week just literally ran past, it felt like I only blinked and then 'whoosh' it's gone, do you know that feeling? Well I certainly do, ok now I'm talking formal, oh my good I'm turning into a snob just like my friend Leo has predicted! Wait it's only dream talk, yep that's right I'm on a plane right now flying like a bird to Japan the land of androids and extreme colours, oh did I mention and extremely afraid of heights? Well now you know.

"I want to get of this death trap right now" I shouted in an angry slash extremely scared voice, wow I use the word 'extremely' a little to much don't you think? Right now me, Kimmy-chan and Cookiie were on a plane, yes we may be in 1st class but it doesn't make a damn difference if you're crashing, maybe we would crash in style? Who knows!

"Here take this sandwich" Kim said shoving my favourite sandwich, a slice of chicken with loads of salad and mayonnaise.

"That's doesn't look or sound suspicious at all" I said taking the sandwich, please note the sarcasm my friends, the sarcasm. I sniffed the sandwich and opened it up but didn't find anything suspicious.

"Just eat it" Kim finally snapped, yay I made kimmy-chan snap without doing anything!

"We got 4 more hours to go, might as well eat something" Courtney said with a sleepy voice, she curled up  
>on her comfy chair and went back to sleep.<p>

I shrugged the suspicion off and quickly ate the sandwich, not even noticing Kim's smirk that she was hiding behind her laptop screen.

*yawn* I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Hmm, I suddenly feel really sleepy" I murmured then turned to look at Kim who was still smirking but this time also looking at me.

I looked at her with a shocked expression "Kim are you trying to poison me!" I shouted, betrayed.

Kim sighed and shook her head. "you such an idiot, why would I want to poison you? I would be thrown in jail for that and see no benefit" she said in a matter of factly kind of tone. Wow someone gone a little snobby.

"then what did you put in the sandwich?" I asked, I could feel my eyes turning heavy as if 50 elephants were weighing my eye lids down, slowly...slowly and before I lost consciousness of the real world I heard to words that stood out the most in the jungle of words '**sleeping pills**'.

Kim is soo going to die when I wake up and I don't care about consequences, or...I could always get a little revenge, muahahahaha!

**KIM's POV**

*sigh* "this is going to be a looong ride" Courtney said with a bored expression.

"why don't we go get something to eat, eh?" I suggested closing my laptop.

Courtney looked at me warily. "don't worry about Demi I don't think she can do anything when she is pumped with sleeping pills" I said with a smirk.

"hahaha, yeah you're right" Courtney agreed with a large smile.

If you haven't noticed Courtney and Demi are the closest out of us three and they may not notice it, but I did. It's not that I'm jealous, I'm actually happy for them, they have been through so much in life it's just unreal. I don't think it has been mentioned but we are all 15 years old just old enough to get into Ouran high school. Demi's blood type is AB which makes her unpredictable when she wakes up or when she is tired hence the name 'Hellhound', she is also more of a nocturnal person which means she stays up late, Demi can also be angered easily but not as easily as Courtney, without her anti-stress pills she would be like a ticking bomb ready to explode any moment. I'm warning you never be in the same room when both of them are angry, you might lose a limb or two. They also like to finish each other sentences or talk in sync, it was funny at first but now it got a little creepy.

Courtney's blood type is A, she is usually very hyper and random, so random that she would shout out a random word in a serious conversation. She calls herself Demi's owner and calls Demi her guard-dog, well Demi does kind of acts like a dog when she is angry. And me? Well my blood type is O I'm usually blunt and will always say what I think, with this trait I easily get more enemies than friends and that's were Courtney and Demi come in. Courtney and Demi have been training in martial arts like karate, judo, kendo. And kick-boxing plus regular boxing, they are also very fast runners. They may seem weak but don't underestimate them, they are like my body guards, it may be a good advantage but it also has disadvantages.

For 3 hours me and Courtney stayed in the mini restaurant just talking and eating some snacks, every 30 minutes we would check on Demi to see if she was awake, luckily she was still sleeping, I don't think anyone wanted to see an angry demon person that we call our friend. There was only 1 hour left until the plane lands on Japan, new life new school here we come!

**COURTNEY's POV**

_"the plane is about to land, please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you" _the voice of the plane captain was heard through the radio, which echoed throughout the entire plane.

"hey Kim, we need to wake Dede up. Or are you planning on leaving her here" I said seriously but then began to laugh slightly.

Kim smiled "that's an interesting notion but no, I need two bodyguard not one"

*gasp* "you only think of us only as your bodyguards?" I said with fake hurt holding my hand on where my heart should be.

"no, I think of you two as my bodyguards and my best friend's, there's a difference" Kim said in a matter of factly kind of voice.

*yawn* a yawn was heard from Demi, uh oh, that is never good. Demi slowly sat up properly on her seat and looked at Kim with a glare so intense she would probably win a gold medal for the best glare of the year.

"expect the unexpected" Demi said in a threatening tone.

"oh my god she is going to blow us to smithereens'!" I shouted in a panicked voice. Kim and Demi face-palmed.

"I meant Kim not you, you dumbo" Demi said looking at me as if I was an idiot.

Suddenly the plane started to shake and jump around slightly.

"oh my god! The plane is crashing!" Demi shouted in fear.

"idiot, the plane is only landing" Kim said rubbing her temples.

"Sheesh no need to be so grouchy Kim" I said to Kim, me and Demi started laughing.

"someone is getting old" Demi said while laughing.

Well we landed on Japan welcome new life, new school and new home.

"_thank you for flying with Raynair please walk of the plane in an orderly form" _the captain of the plane said through the radio.

Me, Demi and Kim quickly stood up and took our travel bags from under the seats and started our way out of the plane. when we got out we looked for our luggage. we are going to fast forward right here since the amount of time that we got lost and the amount of time it took us to find out where our luggage was.

"phew it took us about 2 hours but we finally found all our stuff" Kim said in a tired voice.

"yeah but more importantly, who is picking us up to our new house?" I asked curiously since I didn't want to sleep in the over crowded airport.

"are these our name right there?" Dede asked pointing at a formally dressed person holding up an A3 piece of carboard with our name on it.

"yeah I think your right" Kim said also looking at the person. we started walking towards the stranger, when we reached him he started speaking to us in Japanese. good thing all three of us studied the japanese language for 2 years.

"good afternoon, are you three Demi Sutaine, Kimberly Cross and Courtney Wood?" the stranger asked in Japanese.

"yes we are" Kim answered back in fluent Japanese.

"oh, that great, please follow me I will escort you to your new home" the Japanese person said with a bow. wow I feel like royalty.

when we got outside we noticed that the man was walking towards a modern and elgant black limo.

"no way" I whispered to myself in english.

"yes way" Kim said stepping forward, seemingly unfazed.

"I feel rich" Demi said laughing.

the stranger opened the side door of the limo and motioned for us to get in. and then opened the back door and put in all our luggage which surprisingly fit.

next destination, our new home

"I feel like I have forgotten something" Demi said out loud.

"same" Kim agreed.

"me too" I also agreed. then we both looked at eachother in shock

"Leo!" we shouted together. oh crap.

**LEO's POV**

*knock knock* I knocked on Demi's door and waited for someone to answer.

"oh hi Leo" Orina, Demi's mum greeted me.

"hi miss Sutain, do you know where I can find Demi, Courtney and Kim?" I asked politely

she looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"didn't they tell you?" Orina asked.

"tell me what?" I asked confusion writen all over my face.

"they moved to Japan to go to Ouran private High school, on a scholarship" Orina said seriously.

"WHAT?"

...

**will Demi, courtney and Kim like their home? will Demi go crazy and over the colour green? what will Leo do now that he found out that his friends left him. stay tuned for the next episode of 'LIfe Full Of Weirdness' **

**well this marks the end of chapter 3 damn I'm on fire 3 chapter in less than a week :) hopefully this was to your liking my dear random and completely awesome readers, and don't forget to review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY: **3 best friends move to japan and go to Ouran highschool, what weirdness and randoness awaits them? find out! in this humuorus story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance!

**please forgive me for not updating sooner, you see I lost my memory stick that had many important information, like the 4th chaper, I was quite angry and was unable to write, but then I thought, 'I wonder what would happen to the three best freind after chapter 4' and that alone motivated me to write up the chapter again. :) so I hope you weird people like this chapter, I know that my first editiom of the 4th chapter was better but I can't bring it back :'( **

…

**DEMI's**

"I can't believe that we forgot to tell Leo" Kim said in disappointment

"Yeah, I bet he is freaking out right now" Courtney said sadly.

"Or maybe he is happy that we are gone, and maybe he will find new friends" I suggested, we looked at each other.

"Nah" we all said at the same time, shaking our heads.

**LEO's POV**

"Hello? I would like to buy a plane ticket to Japan that departs in two days!" I said quickly, supporting my white blackberry on my shoulder while I ran around my baby blue bedroom, shoving anything I would need in the trip into my large suitcase.

"Sorry, all the tickets are booked for that day, but we have some available tickets for tomorrow" said the female clerk, drawling the words slowly in a bored manner. Can't she see the urgency of this situation or is she that stupid!

"Fine I will take it!" I said quickly.

"Ok then, that will be £950" the female clerk said through the phone.

£950? Great now I have to take the money out of my college funds, but who knows what might have happened to Kim, Courtney and Demi in Japan, maybe they got lost or even worse! They might have a bad hair day! And I won't be there to save them! That's it I don't care I will go to Japan no matter the cost.

"Ok I will take it! Please reserve a ticket on the name: Leo Tigers" I answered with urgency.

"Of course, good day" the clerk said and hung up the phone.

"Don't worry Kim, Courtney and Demi I'm coming to save you!" I shouted to myself, clenching one of my fists near my chest.

**KIM's POV**

"The best thing for us to do is get a spare room ready for Leo when we arrive at our new home, I have a hunch that he will act impulsively" I said typing on my laptop.

"well that's Leo for you" Demi said with a large smile which made me and Courtney chuckle.

For the next 2 and a half hours we talked about what the house would look like and how big it will be, who knows maybe there will be a descent garden. But what nagged us the most is the unanswered question 'why did we get a sholarship to ouran?' why didn't we have to do the entrance test. It was Demi that was confused the most, she has never had any good luck in her life, everytime she has a good day, something bad will happen, be it family issues, getting hurt or just a streak of bad luck.

**DEMI's POV**

I think my friends can see through my happy facade, they know that I usually have a bored, angry or stern face, it's probably because I had to mature much faster than they needed to, it comes with good advantages but it also has disadvantages, especially if you have weird friends, I'm not saying that I'm not weird I'm called Hellhound and Dede for a reason, but that is another story for another time. But what is really bugging me is that mum didn't even tell why she applied me to ouran, we may not be poor and a little richer than average people, but I don't think mum would have bought the scholarship let alone three.

The limo suddenly slowed to a stop in front of a large mansion-like house, the limo driver opened the door and helped us to get off, he then walked to the back of the limo and opened the large trunk, he took out all our luggage and somehow dragged them to the front porch of the house that we will be staying in.

"wow, this is amazing!" I shouted in English with wide eyes.

"yeah" Cookiie said in awe.

"this looks like a rich people neighborhood, I wouldn't be surprised if this house cost at least 6 million yen if not more" Kim said bluntly, wow can she ever just think about something else?

In truth the house was big and looked very modern but with a French kind of style, it's my dream house, and when I say that I mean I actually designed a house and then gave it to my mum show what house I am going to get when I'm older and it looks exactly like the dream house I wanted! What the hell! Things are getting weirder and weirder!

**KIM's POV**

Demi and Courtney suddenly ran past me, making me nearly lose my balance.

"be careful miss Cross" The limo driver said, putting a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged the arm off and nodded to him with a slight smile.

"thank you" I thanked him in Japanese.

"oh, on your first day of school I will come to pick all of you up, exactly at 8am. And here is my number, call me if any of you want to go somewhere except school" the limo driver informed me.

"thank you mr..umm" I said but stopped since I didn't know his name.

"Riuku Hann" the limo driver now known as Riuku said.

"oh, thank you Hann-san, good bye" I said and began walking to the front door. The front garden was beautiful the grass was almost greener than green, healthy trees and a large variety of different color rose bushes were planted everywhere, but somehow it reminds me of a house that Demi wanted to have. This is really weird, surely it must be a coincidence.

walked up to the double front doors and walked in since Courtney and Demi recklessly left them open, those two idiot. When I walked inside, I noticed that instead of a hallway it was a large room which stairs and doors took up most of the space. The floor was made up of flat marble like tiles and the walls were light creamy brown.

The stairs were on either side of the room and when the stairs stopped, which was the first floor, there was an inside balcony that over-looked the front room, the stairs curved slightly and had dark brown French style banisters. An expensive looking carpet adorned the wide stairs, the colour of the carpet was dark red, the ceiling was white with a chandelier adorning it, with glass pieces hanging in precise and beautiful layers. The dark red carpet continued through the balcony and the entire first and second floor hallways.

On the ground floor front room there were to open doorways one in the middle, one on the left side of the room and one on the right side of the room. The middle doorway led to a hallway at the end of the hallway there was large living room, the carpet was darkish red, the walls were bright orange and the ceiling was snow white, there were dark red French style couches, in front of the couch there was a dark brown coffee table with glass in the middle, there was a huge TV, in every corner there were small tree like house plants, beautiful portraits were hung around the room.

On the left side of the front room, the open doorway led to a small hallway that led to 2 rooms the first room was a walk in closet where you could put your outdoor clothes in like: umbrellas, shoes and coats. The other door led to an empty room where we would most probably turn into an animal room, that is if the headmaster let's us.

On the right side of the front room, the open doorway led to a dining room, the floor was made of dark brown wood flooring, the walls were creamy red-ish brown colour. The table was long and dark brown, you could fit at least 6 people on each side and 1 person on each end. There was an open doorway that lead to a French styled kitchen, the floor was made of light creamy brown, the cupboards were dark brown and the tops were white with gray dots. The fridge had double doors and was creamy brown.

On the first floor there were mostly bedrooms at least 6 of them, 2 of them had a joint balcony, but all of them had walk-in closets and large bathrooms. On the second floor there was a gym, a large library, and a room where you could practice kendo, karate and other martial arts. All in all there house was amazing.

*ring, ring* a phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted since I was in the ground floor, I walked back to the front room and quickly walked over to a French style home phone.

"hello?" I answered the phone, luckily remembering that this is japan.

"good afternoon, this is the headmaster, Mr. Souh of Ouran Academy. I would like to let you know that I will be arriving at 5pm with my son to greet all of you" the headmaster informed.

"oh, of course, there is no problem with that Headmaster Souh" I replied.

"well, see you then, good-bye" Mr. Souh said and hung up, I put the phone back in place and heard Demi and Courtney quickly running down the stairs.

**DEMI's POV**

"who was on the phone?" I asked Kim when I reached the ground floor.

"the headmaster" Kim simply replied. "he will be arriving soon with his son to meet us"

"what?" me and Courtney shouted in disbelief. Why would he want to meet us? Ok I know we are the scholarship students, but that doesn't give a reason to meet us.

"might as well start preparing something to eat, right?" Courtney said rubbing her hand together.

"let's make some food!" we all shouted at the same time. And for at least hours we cooked a starter dish, main dish and desert. It was a good thing that the fridge had food in it otherwise we would be eating dust . Haha get it? Sadly I don't get it.

*ding dong* a door bell rang, oh crap it must be them!

"um, I'll get it" I said nervously, I quickly dusted off my clothes and fixed my hair, then ran to the front door. I slowly opened the door and smiled at the two guests that we have been waiting for.

"good evening Mr. Souh" I said greeting the headmaster, I turned to look at his son.

"and you must be?" I asked politely.

"I am Tamaki Souh princess" Mr. Souh's son now know as Tamaki said enthusiastically, Shoving a blood red rose into my face, I gratefully accepted the rose. But if they weren't our guests I would have punched him for it, that that I'm mean or anything just hate womanizers.

"please come in, the dinner will soon be ready" I said letting them in, I closed the door and led them to the dining room. I put the rose into a vase that was in the middle of the dining table, it had a large variety of different flowers but somehow the rose stood out the most.

Courtney and Kim walked out of the dining room and brought the starters to the guests. The starter was of deep fried prawns with sweet and sour sauce, there were little pieces of fresh pineapple as eatable decoration.

" oh my this looks lovely" Tamaki shouted excitedly. "is this commoner's food?" he suddenly asked, both me, Kim and Courtney sweat dropped.

Kim smiled and answered his question. " you can say that"

after we all ate the starters, the main dish was brought out, which I made. It was a French dish, it was called 'Roasted Lemon Rosemary Chicken'.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist making a French main dish, I hope you don't mind"I apologized, but instead of looking disappointed they actually seemed happy, and maybe a little too excited.

"I assume you have deep passion for France" Mr. Souh assumed with a large smile.

I smiled back at him "you assume right, Mr. Souh" I said.

"you are a splendid cook, Princess!"Tamaki shouted, wiggling in his chair, while chewing the food that I cooked. Ok then? This is getting really weird.

Mr. Souh wiped off his mouth with a tissue and looked at me, Kim and Courtney.

"so how was the trip?" he asked politely.

"Well..." I trailed off looking to the side. Kim and Courtney started laughing nervously.

"it was, peaceful, but tiring" Kim said with a polite smile, her eyes shifted to me nervously.

"anyways, how is it that we three" I said changing the subject, I motioned to me , Kim and Courtney. "we were able to get a scholarship to the Ouran private academy?" I asked curiously.

"well, you see me and your mum, how should I say it...close friends" Mr. Souh said kind of nervously, tugging on his white shirt.

"but how does that help me get a scholarship?" I asked slightly angry.

"Demi,there is something I really need to tell you" Mr. Souh said with a sigh. That doesn't sound very good.

"I'm your father" Mr. Souh said seriously.

**KIM's POV**

*thump*

*SMASH!* Demi's plates fell to the ground and smashed close to her.

"and..she gone" Courtney said looking at Demi who fainted from shock. I don't blame her, anyone would have fainted if they found out something like that.

New country, new home and new school and most probably new friends I wonder what weird adventures awaits us.

"who's up for desert?" Courtney asked enthusiastically.

"me!" Everyone shouted except for me and obviously Demi, since she is still unconscious.

...

**how will Demi take the news? will she accept her new father of will she decide to go back to england, how will tamaki take it? will he be happy or shocked. there are many questions that need to be answered. if you want to find out stay tuned for the next episode of 'LIfe Full Of Weirdness' !**

**well this marks the end of chapter 4, still angry that I had to rewrite it but now that I think of it, I think this version is better than the first. anyways please forget to review! ^_^**

**I really want to know what people think of my story. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY: **3 best friends move to japan and go to Ouran highschool, what weirdness and randoness awaits them? find out! in this humuorus story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance!

**once again please forgive me for not updating sooner, I couldn't find any free time to write up my chapter. anyways enjoy the new chapter :)**

…

**KIM's POV**

after the dinner with the principal and his son Tamaki, we heard a surprising revelation, it seems strange that after so many years Demi's 'real' father shows up and says he is Demi's father. Anyways , after Demi fainted; surprisingly Tamaki rushed over and picked her up. We showed him to the living room and he laid her on a couch. We silently ate dessert and the principal and Tamaki. now here we are, sitting in the living room; waiting for Demi to wake up.

Suddenly we heard shifting on the far couch, all heads turned to look at Demi and noticed that her eyes were slowly opening "ugh...what happened?" she asked sleepily, almost to herself.

"long story short, you fainted" Courtney said with a smile.

"hmm I never fainted before" Demi muttered to herself. "how long was I out?" Demi asked groggily with half-closed eyes.

"at least 20 minutes" I said nonchalantly.

"come on get up, we need to unpack our bags!" Courtney shouted jumping on the same couch that Demi was lying on. Demi glared and Courtney.

"I know that, I don't need people telling me what to do, I've had that done to me all my life!" Demi shouted angrily and stormed out of the living room and up the stairs to her room.

"sheesh, what's got into her" Courtney asked angrily looking at me. I sighed and started walking towards the hallway but stopped just one meter away from it and turned to look Courtney with a serious expression.

"Demi gone through a lot today, I would advise you to keep your distance from her for today" I explained to Courtney.

Courtney glared at me but then her expression softened, she nodded and walked away to unpack her bags.

**DEMI's POV**

Trust Courtney to make my mood worse than it was before, thanks. But, I didn't have to blow up at her. It was unnecessary and unneeded.

when I walked out of the living room I felt guilty, and that doesn't happen to me often, as people say I'm a sadistic bitch than most people hate and don't want anything to do with, You see I never really had many friends; I don't know why, was it because I was foreign or was it because of my unnerving aura that pushed people away. Some questions will never be answered.

When I walked into my room I noticed that my luggage was already brought up. I sighed and with slumped shoulders walked over to my bags and started unpacking them slowly. Oh right I didn't really tell you guys how my new room looks like. The walls are creamy orange and the carpets are white and very fluffy. The windows were large and there was a double door that was mostly made of glass that lead to the balcony. There was a large desk shaped like an 'L' it was placed in the far corner of the room, on the desk there is an apple computer, there are three draws and most probably there are school stuff in it. There was a queen sized bed with small white side tabled on each side, there is also a walk in closet which I find to big for my taste, there was also a decently sized bathroom. The room seems a little dull for me, it needs more vibrant colours like, I don't know lime green or something?

After 2 agonizingly long and slow hours I finally finished unpacking my stuff, and no not everything was green. There were small dog statues on a shelf near the study desk, there was a medium sized dog plushie on my bed. I will need to buy some new bed covers because right now my bed covers are dark orange, ugh why did I choose this room? I checked the time and noticed that it was 9:00pm already.

"I think I will go have a shower and go to sleep" I muttered to myself, walked over to my closet and opened the glossy white doors, I walked over to my drawers that were at the back of my closet and took out my underwear and my red pajamas. I walked out of my huge closet and quickly ran to my bathroom.

after 30 minutes, I walked out of my large bathroom with a big cloud of steam following after me. I slowly walked to my queen sized bed and jumped under my covers, I reached for my dog plushie and snuggled in, I clapped my hands twice and suddenly the lights switched off, haha I was only experimenting, after 5 minutes I fell asleep.

**KIM's POV **

"So did you manage to hack in to the schools files?" Courtney said tiredly. me and Courtney were sitting in my room, on the couches, trying to hack on to the schools files, you may ask why, it's because I want find out about the school as much as possible.

I sighed and shook my head. "No not yet, the security page is written in French and I'm unable to copy the words otherwise the program would close, so I have no way of hacking in" I said sadly.

Courtney and I looked at each other and smiled. "Demi!" we said in union.

"True, Demi does know French, unfortunately she is only a beginner so she might not understand some of the words" I said sadly.

"well we could always try, you know, maybe she will understand. I will go and get her" Courtney said standing up and walking towards my closed bedroom doors.

"wait" I said firmly. Courtney turned and looked at me questionably. "when Demi is upset, she goes to sleep early, so there is no point in going to get her because she will probably be asleep" I explained to Courtney, Courtney sighed and went to sit down.

"we can always try again" I said with a slight smile and closed my laptops lid. "I'm going to bed, I suggest you get out" I said and laughed at Courtney pouting expression, she stood up and with slumped shoulders walked out of my room. I shook my head and smiled to myself. No matter how annoying my friends can be, it just would be the same without them.

My room was the same as Demi's and Courtney's except for the part that my room is not linked to a balcony, but I don't mind. My walls were baby blue and my carpet was grayish white, my couches were dark blue and my coffee table was mostly made of glass with white edges and my bathroom was turquoise, I also had a queen sized bed with dark gray covers. At the corner of my room there was a large white desk with three drawers that had all the necessary equipment for school and stuff.

I stood up and turned of my lights, I slowly walked over to my bed and I jumped under my bed covers and snuggled in and in an instant I fell asleep.

**LEO's POV**

Today I will be flying to Japan, I'm really nervous because who knows maybe the airplane might crash or worse! What if I got on a wrong plane? OK! Leo focus! Your friends need you!

Right now I was queuing in a line, so I could collect my expensive airplane ticket. When the random person walked away from the desk, it was my turn, I looked up at the lady clerk and cringed, I think everyone noticed because people behind me started to snicker while the clerk glared at me, and I mean REALLY glared at me, her face was absolutely red and if possible I think I saw steam coming out of her ears. If you want to know why I cringed? Well you should see her hair, face and ugh that manicure, it's..it's...HORRIBLE!

I chuckled nervously and stepped forward. "uh, good morning, I came to collect my ticket to Japan" I said as confidently as I could.

"name" the clerk said bluntly, looking through ordered tickets.

"L-Leo Tigers" I stuttered, I mentally kicked myself for being a wimp.

The clerk smirked and then took out a ticket, I didn't bother to check if it was a right ticket because my plane was going to be leaving in 30 minutes.

**NORMAL POV (LEO)**

unbeknownst to Leo the ticket attendant purposely gave him a wrong ticket. The clerk smirked evilly and her eyes followed Leo retreating body.

**LEO's POV**

I got on the plane and went to the seat that was appointed to me. After about 5 minutes sitting in boredom the plane FINALLY began to move. Oh shit! I forgot, I'm terribly AFRAID of HEIGHTS! Ahh crap! How the hell could I forget such important fact!

I quickly closed the curtains and turned on my white IPod nano and closed my eyes.

After seemingly 15 minutes the plane pilot said something on the radio but I didn't hear it properly, it said something about, 'lituano' whatever that is. And then suddenly the plane began to go slowly go down. Wait, already? I checked the time and noticed that only 2 hours passed since I boarded the plane. Since it was 8 am but now it is 10 am. No, that just can't be right. After 20 minutes the plane landed and stopped all together.

Everyone got off the plane while I got off last, I noticed that a lot of people were speaking Demi's native language: Lithuanian. OH CRAP! I got on the wrong plane? I quickly checked my ticket and saw that the ticket had my name, but the Country I was flying to was different, it was Kaunas, Lithuania. Stupid plane ticket clerk thing not only is she ugly outside she is ugly inside as well!

Wait, I'M IN LITHUANIA?

...

**LOL! what is Leo going to do now that he is in Demi's native country Lithuania?, will Demi help Kim and Courtney to hack into the school's files?, will Tamaki come to talk to Demi? if you want to find out stay tuned for the next episode of 'LIfe Full Of Weirdness' !**

**hope you guys like the amazing chapter 5, I know it's a little short but it's better than nothing. Oh please DON'T forget to review! ^_^ ****I really want to know what people think of my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUMMARY: **3 best friends move to japan and go to Ouran highschool, what weirdness and randoness awaits them? find out! in this humuorus story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance!

**hey guys :) If you guys ever heard of The Rasmus then your awesome, you you haven't heard of the rasmus than I would like to suggest some songs that you would like to listen to: justify, no fear, in the shadows, first day in my life, livin in a world without you, sail away, ghost of love. these songs are awesome :D**

**anyways enjoy my new chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own ouran highschool host club, only my OC'S and the plot.**

**this chapter will be more based on Leo :) since I know you guys love him lol :) I hope you guys do. oh and there will be quite a lot of lithuanian but don't worry! the translations are right next to the speech bubbles :D**

…

**LEO's POV**

Wait, I'M IN LITHUANIA?

Phew, it's a good thing Demi taught all her friends Lithuanian, including me. *insert giddy smiley face*

"atsiprašau, ar žinote, kur galėčiau rasti Kauno senamiesty" (excuse me, do you know where I could find the old town of kaunas) I asked a random person, the old person looked at me and smiled.

"taip, žinau" (yes I do) the old lady answered me. Cool I got it right!

"Ar galite Prašau parodyti man, kur yra senamiestys?" (can you please show me, where the old town is?)I asked curiously.

"Taip, prašau sekite mane" (yes, please follow me) the old lady said and started walking off 'taip' means yes, which means the old lady agreed to show me where the old town is. yay!

after 30 minutes of walking we finally reached the prized possesion of Lithuania the old town of Kaunas.

**"**Ačiū" (thank you) I said with a pleasent smile, I gave the old lady 50 pounds, since I knew she needed it more than me. 5X£50= 250LT seems like a large amount but in truth, everything is so expesive here that poor people a nearly startving to death.

The old lady gasped and took my hand in hers, few tear fell down her face. " jus turite tyra siela, dėkoju jums už jūsų gerumą" (you have a pure soul, I thank you for your kindness) she said with so much happiness that it made me smile.

" jokių problemų" (no problem) I said with a smile. "ate" (goodbye) I said with a wave an left her to her own devices.

Demi, Kim and Courtney will be proud of me, I just know it, especially Demi; her love for her country is absolute and is always happy to hear improvements on the economy, you see Demi really wants to go back and live here, she once said that she didn't care that she won't see us again, it made all of us quite sad. But you should know that Demi had to become independent when she was only 6 years old, pretty sad really because now she prefers to be on her own, most of the time you will find her writing or listening to rock music.

Anyways! I came to the old town of Kaunas so it would be a great opportunity to buy souvenirs to Kim, Cookiie, and Hellhound.

I found a small shop that sold badges, earphones, headphones and all that stuff. In that shop I bought Demi a badge saying 'worlds coolest Lithuanian (stare if you must), and another badge saying: 'I'm Lithuanian and proud of it'. I also bought her a medium sized Lithuanian flag and earphones the colour of the Lithuanian flag which is yellow, green and red.

For Kim I bought a badge saying: 'I'm friends with a Lithuanian', and a badge saying 'Labas' (hello) I also bought her a scarf with the Lithuanian flag colours.

For Courtney I bought a funky looking plushie, on the tummy it had 'I 3 Lithuania'. I also bought her a badge saying 'my best friend is Lithuanian'.

And for myself I bought a badge saying 'WARNING Lithuanian's make me horny' inappropriate but definitely hilarious, I bought headphones with the Lithuanian flag on each side. I also bought a men's bracelet with the Lithuanian flag on it.

After that shop I went and bought some Lithuanian traditional sweets, yum. Lithuania is definitely awesome can't wait to come here with all my friends and go to the small town called Neringa that is near the Baltic sea.

After my little shopping trip I decided to go back to the airport and buy a ticket to Japan.

When I arrived to the airport it was already 3 in the afternoon. I quickly dragged all my luggage to the desk, the plane ticket clerk was again a female, but an extremely hot one. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"galiu nusipirkti bilietą į Japoniją, kad palieka šiandien" (can I please buy a ticket to japan, that leaves today) I asked as nicely as I could.

She smiled at me and answered " bilieto kaina700LT.Lėktuvas paliekaper 40 minučių" (the ticket will cost 700 LT, the plane is leaving in 40 minutes).

"gerai aš imsiu" (ok I will take it) I said happily. I bought the ticket and waited for my plane to be ready, after 15 minutes the plane was ready to be boarded. I boarded the plane and in 5 minutes the plane was in the air flying to Japan, to my awesome friends *insert excited smile here*. JAPAN, HERE I COME!

**COURTNEY's POV**

I silently opened Demi's bedroom door and quickly tip-toed to Demi's digital music player, I popped in a mixed CD, I searched through the songs until I found the preferred song which was called: no fear by The Rasmus, I turned up the volume and pressed play, I quickly ran out of Demi's room while Demi's favourite song played throughout the mansion-like house.

Trust me waking Demi up like that is much better than shaking her. You would be thrown into the pits of hell if you did that and trust me you don't want to see Demi when she is angry, run for your life while you can. Which is what I'm doing right now.

**DEMI's POV**

_No fear  
>No fear<br>No fear_

Fear? No fear? It seems like a song, I hear the electric guitar.

_Girl,  
>you lived your life like a sleeping swan<br>Your time has come  
>to go deeper <em>

Lyrics, yes! It is my favourite song, why is it playing?

_Girl,  
>your final journey has just begun<br>your destiny chose the reaper_

Courtney! Ugh, she always does that. My eyes shot open and I looked around my still dark room, I checked the time and saw it was 7am, what? Seriously? Ugh the music is loud.

_No fear  
>destination darkness<br>no fear  
>Destination darkness<br>no fear_

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes to get rid of my sleepiness. I got off my bed and staggered over to my radio and lowered the volume, so I could still hear it but not too loud that would burst my eardrums.

_Girl,  
>the rain falls down the northern skies<br>like poisoned knives  
>with no mercy<em>

I walked to my closet and took out what I was going to wear which was white jean jack-ups with silver tigers on each butt pocket which I like to call them and a stretchy light orange shirt and hugged my body making my B cups seem larger than they really are.

_Girl,  
>close your eyes for the one last time<br>sleepless nights  
>from here to eternity<em>

I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth.

_No fear  
>destination darkness<br>no fear  
>destination darkness<br>no fear_

I put my hair in a high ponytail and left my fringe alone, just brushing it to the side. And I was all ready to go and kill some people. I took out my plastic baseball bat and sneaked out of my room. They are sooo going to pay for waking me up so early in the morning.

**KIM's POV**

"So where is she?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"she will be here soon, don't worry" Courtney said with her mouth full of toast. I looked away in disgust.

"what?" Courtney asked confused.

"chew first then talk, pig" Demi suddenly say, coming into the dining room with a full glare. She took out her plastic baseball bat and started charging at Courtney, Courtney jumped away just mere seconds from collision.

"hey!" I shouted angrily. Courtney and Demi looked at me with glares, I glared back. "I want to eat my breakfast, take it outside or drop it all together" I said furiously. Demi growled at me but found a seat furthest away from Courtney, Courtney however just pouted and sat down.

"anyways, me and Courtney were trying to hack into the schools files" I said to Demi, she turned to look at me with a bored expression.

"and?" she said not even caring.

"unfortunately the security codes are in a French language and Courtney and I are unable to read what it says, copying it to the Google translate won't work because if I did copy it everything would close down" I explained, this has intrigued Demi , because she was looking at me with an evil smile.

"how may I be of service " Demi said evilly.

"we need you to find out the security codes" Courtney said evilly.

I stood up and brought the laptop to Demi. After 2 hours Demi finally cracked the security codes and were in the school's mainframe.

"wow Demi your as good Kim" Courtney said with a shocked expression.

"I'm better" I muttered to myself. "you did a good job Demi" I said with a smile.

And for the entire day we were looking through the schools documents and writing down stuff that we might be able to use as blackmail for certain people.

**Demi's POV-TIME SKIP**

Once again I was rudely awoken early in the morning, but this time it wasn't because of the loud music, it was because of the obnoxious knocking that just would stop.

I quickly jumped out of my comfy bed and charged out of my bedroom like a bull that just saw something red, I swung the front doors open and was about to hit the person knocking in the head with a metal baseball bat until I noticed who it was.

"LEO?" I gasped.

...

**ohh friends are once again reunited, will Demi beat up Leo for waking her up? will Leo decide to go to Ouran private academy as well? if you want to find out stay tuned for the next episode of 'LIfe Full Of Weirdness' !**

**awesome 2 chapter in 1 day :D I hope you guys like chapter 6, I know that it just zoomed past but I hope you guys like it.**

** please DON'T forget to review! ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**SUMMARY: **3 best friends move to japan and go to Ouran highschool, what weirdness and randoness awaits them? find out! in this humuorus story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance!

**there is a poll about Demi's future boyfriend, vote people! your opinions count, and to make the story more interesting I would you to suggest and idea that should or could happen in this story. like I said your opinion counts. :)**

**anyway please enjoy my new chapter of 'life full of weirdness' ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own ouran highschool host club, only my OC'S and the plot.**

…

**Demi's POV**

"LEO?" I gasped.

"hey miss me" Leo said with a smile.

I glared at him, making him shiver in fear.

"d-did I wake you up?" Leo squeaked out.

"yes, but that doesn't matter" I said glaring but then smiled happily and tackled him into a bear hug. "I missed you so much my dear feline friend!" I shouted happily.

"feline friend?" Leo muttered.

"what's going on here?" I heard Kim ask behind me, I turned my head slightly to look at Kim.

"our feline friend is here" I said smiling. I glanced up at the top of the stairs and saw Courtney turning a corner, I sat up which was not a very good idea.

Courtney looked down at me and her eyes widened. "this definitely wasn't something in my list of seeing first thing in the morning" she said stifling a laugh behind her hand.

I looked at her curiously then looked down to see Leo smirking with his hands on my hips, my hands were on his chest while I was sitting on private parts.

"oops" I said calmly and stood up wiping imaginary dust of myself. I saw everyone sweatdrop and facepalm.

"this wasn't how you was supposed to react!" Leo playfully scolded me, shaking me by my shoulders.

"what, do you want me to blush like crazy and stutter like a freak?" I asked bluntly with no emotion on my face.

Kim walked up to me and put her hand on my left shoulder. "if you did that it just wouldn't be you" she said with a smile. Courtney laughed in agreement and slid down the banisters.

"yeah, you are more of an evil and vicious hellhound ready to kill anyone who tries to hurt your friends in anyway" Courtney said with a smile.

I laughed "you know me so well Cookiie-chan!" I said picking her up and spinning her around.

"come one Leo, I have already reserved a room for you" I heard Kim say to Leo.

**LEO's POV**

I sweat dropped and looked at Kim bluntly. "seriously? Am I really that easy to read?" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

Demi, Courtney and Kim look at me seriously and answered at the same time "yes Leo"

I sweat dropped. I widened my eyes then ran to my luggage.

"what are you doing Le-kun?" Demi asked me. I stood up with a bag in my hand that had my souvenirs from Lithuania.

"you see, the stupid plane ticket clerk bitch ordered me the wrong ticket and boom I found myself in Lithuania" I explained, I saw Demi's eyes begin to shine in excitement. "I bought some awesome souvenirs for you guys and so delicious sweets" I said with a large smile holding up 2 bags. I gave out all the souvenirs to their respective owners.

"oh, look at this badge!" I shouted excitedly showing my badge that said 'WARNING Lithuanian's make me horny' the trio read what the badge said, Courtney and Kim sweat dropped while Demi literally ran up to the top of the stairs, trying to put as much distance away from me as possible.

"stay away from me you perverted feline!" Demi shouted; pointing her index finger at me.

"seriously?"I muttered to myself shoulders slumped. I turned to look at Kim "can you show me to my room please, I would like to rest; I did have a long journey to here" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Kim nodded with a small smile on her face and helped me to pick up all my luggage.

When I arrived to my room it was mostly red, which was my favourite colour. Kim informed me that if I wanted to I could register to go to Ouran private academy , which I obviously decided to register, you see I may have been popular in England but my closest friends are going to be attending a school in Japan and I don't want to be on my own.

The next day I filled in the register form and in a few days I received the letter that I am scheduled to an entrance exam to see what scholarship is best suited for me, I will probably get the music scholarship, Demi, Courtney and Kim say that I have awesome skills in music like: playing drums, bass guitar, acoustic guitar and the electric guitar.

**NORMAL POV**

the last week of the summer holidays have ended, Tamaki nor the principal have contacted Demi, and Demi didn't want to contact them. Anyways, the start of the school term was just a day away. Here come the start of a new life and amazing new school that we all call Ouran private academy.

...

**what will happen now that Leo is also enrolling to ouran private academy? how will the four freinds manage in the ouran private academy? if you want to find out stay tuned for the next episode of 'LIfe Full Of Weirdness' !**

**^_^ I hope you guys like my chapter 7. 3rd chapter in one week, damn i'm on fire literally! :D**

** please review! ^_^ **

* honey- 4'9  
>* Haruhi- 5'1<br>*** Kim- 5'3  
>*Demi-5'5<strong>  
><strong>*Courtney- 5'6<br>***Hikaru- 5'8  
>* Koaru- 5'8<br>***Leo- 5'9  
><strong>* Tamaki- 5'10  
>*Kyouya- 5'11<br>*Mori- 6'4

I changed my OC's heights because I thought they were slightly too short ^_^ the order is also in the order of size so you will be able to know how tall who is. this diagram will be put in all the chapter from now on. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**SUMMARY: **3 best friends move to japan and go to Ouran highschool, what weirdness and randoness awaits them? find out! in this humuorus story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance!

**sadly no one has voted for demi's future boyfriend so I would like to suggest that you could review and tell me who you would like to be Demi's boyfriend. thank you :)**

**anyway please enjoy my new chapter of 'life full of weirdness' ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own ouran highschool host club, only my OC'S and the plot.**

…

**Demi's POV**

_I am near you  
>you don't see me<br>can you feel me  
>I'm closer than close<em>

"ugh" I moaned covering my ears with my second pillow but the music still seeped through.

_Does it hurt?  
>does it burn?<br>do you know  
>what you lost?<br>are you scared  
>of the dark?<em>

I slowly opened my eyes to see Leo's grinning face just mere centimetres from my face.

_Now that you're gone  
>all that remains<br>is the ghost of love  
>deep in my mind<br>I hear the chains  
>of the ghost of love<em>

"wake up sleepy head, time for school!" Leo shouted in my ear. I glared at him but sadly this time it didn't work.

_You are falling  
>down and dirty<br>you'll be crawling  
>lower than low<em>

I pushed Leo away slightly and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

_Can you sleep  
>can you breathe<br>when you know  
>what you've done?<em>

"aren't you cold?" I asked slowly sitting up. Leo just smiled at me and started walking off.

_Tell me where  
>will you run<em>

"get ready" Leo shouted and walked out of my room.

_now that you're gone  
>all that remains is the ghost of love<br>deep in my mind  
>I hear the chains<br>of the ghost of love_

I checked the time on my phone and noticed it was 6 in the morning.

_you were flawless  
>cruel and thoughtless<br>and all that you left of me  
>is the ghost of love<em>

I sighed and got off my bed I walked over to my music player and turned off the music.

I stretched my muscles and trudged off to my closet to get the clothes I will be wearing for school, which was a dark green stretchy shirt that hugged my body, dark blue bootleg jeans and a lime green hoody 2 sizes too big for me, I also took out my new white converses and went to my bathroom to freshen up.

After 40 minutes I was dressed and ready, my hair was in a high ponytail but left my fringe and just brushed it to the side like usual. I put on some thin eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes stand out more. I took my school bag from the couch which was a white messenger bag and walked out of my room.

I entered the kitchen and saw all my friends there already.

Leo was wearing black skinny jeans with loads of chains on them, bright red converses , he wore a short sleeved dark red button up shirt and a black jacket. His hair was like usual, his choppy fringe was brushed to the side while at the back it was slightly puffed up except for his red highlight which he light to keep straight to make it look punk like. He had a dark red messenger bag with him.

Kimmy-chan was wearing white jean jack-ups and a light orange stretchy shirt that hugged her curves, she wore white trainers with no logos on them but her shoe laces were orange, she also had a white and orange hoody and a white messenger bag to complete her outfit. Her hair was split about 2 inches from the middle of her scalp, her long fringe was swept away from her eyes. She wore no make-up.

Cookiie-chan was wearing black skinny jeans with a sleeveless yellow shirt with black tiger stripes, she had yellow converses with black laces. She was wearing a black jacket and had a yellow messenger bag. She was wearing thin eyeliner with gold eye shadow and mascara. Her hair was now dyed blonde with brown highlights, her hair was straightened and left loose and her fringe was just brushed to the side.

**COURTNEY's POV**

"about time lazy butt!" I shouted with a large smile when I noticed that Dede has entered the place of food called the kitchen.

"shut up!" Demi hissed at me tiredly.

"here, I made you some coffee" Leo said with a smile.

Demi looked at Leo "instant wit milk?" she asked curiously.

"uh, yes" Leo answered looking at Demi strangely. Demi's eyes widened and she began to grin like a maniac.

"give it to me!" She shouted and lunged at Leo. Me and Kim sweat dropped.

"okay, okay! Sheesh" Leo said with a sweatdrop and gave Demi her coffee. Demi smiled and drunk everything in one gulp not even caring that it was nearly boiling.

"thanks" Demi said with a smile.

The only question that went through everyone mind was 'how the hell did she do that?'.

"Demi, buy an energy drink" Kim said laughing slightly.

"oh don't worry about that" Leo shouted and opened the fridge to show us a 30 pack of extreme energy drinks called 'Monsterrr'

"oh I've heard of them!" I shouted pointing at the drinks with a smile

"apparently it can keep you awake for 24 hours" Kim said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"cool" Demi said with a smile and took one. The bottle had at least 300ml of energy drink, this will probably keep Demi awake.

Kim checked the time on her wrist watch and swore under her breath.

"guys it's 7:30am, where the hell is the driver?" Kim said angrily.

"I ate him" Leo and Demi said nonchalantly at the same time, they looked at each other and high fived.

*beep* *beep* we heard a car honk in front of our mansion-like house.

"probably the driver" I said looking pointedly at Leo and Demi.

We took all our stuff and hurried out the front doors, Kim hid the front door keys in a plant near the front doors and then catched up to us.

"good morning girls...and boy" the limo driver greeted us and looked at Leo strangely.

Leo ignored him and just got in the limo, when we were all in the limo, the car began to move. After 20 minutes we arrived to our new school.

**KIM's POV**

When we arrived to our new school we got out without waiting for the limo driver to open the doors for us.

I looked at the around and the only thing that caught my eye was several buildings that were light pink and looked very palace like.

"ugh, I hate pink" Demi muttered angrily holding her mouth and stomach as if she was about to throw up.

"come on! I want to check out the school" Courtney said excitedly, she ran inside the campus with the rest of us following after her, and not long after we were stared at as if we were circus attractions.

Leo turned to a group of girls that were looking at us and winked making all the girls turn beetroot red and faint in ecstasy.

"wow, desperate much" Courtney and Demi said at the same time looking at the girls in disgust while other students went to help them.

"hey what's that supposed to mean?" Leo shouted angrily making a lot of people turn at our little group.

"take a picture it'll last longer!" Demi and Courtney shouted at the same time. The students quickly turned away and walked away.

"great, are you guys going to act like twins again?" I asked with a sweat drop.

"yes" Cookiie and Demi answered at the same time.

"why?" Leo asked looking at Courtney and Demi strangely.

"cuz it's fun! " they shouted with a large smile and held on to each other's shoulders.

**HARUHI's POV**

Out of all the opportunities that my neighbours kid had to throw bubble gum at me, it had to be the day I start my new school; Ouran private academy. Now here I am cutting off my locks when I could of already been in school exploring the campus.

"Haruhi?" My dad called knocking on my door.

"come in" I answered cutting another piece of hair. My dad opened the door with a curious gaze then I heard him gasp behind me.

"Ha-Haruhi! What are you doing to your beautiful hair!" my dad shouted in shock. I looked at him and answered him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"the kid next door threw bubble gum in my hair so I'm cutting it" I stated with no expression in my face.

"I could of ordered an appointment at the hairstylist for you" Ranka squeaked out holding on to his heart.

"no time, gotta go. Bye dad" I said waving to my dad and walked out of my apartment, closing the door behind me.

To be honest I don't really care how I look, it matters what's in the inside not the outside. If people are friends with you because of the way you look then they are not friends.

**TIME SKIP**

I quietly sitting in my assigned chair listening to my teacher when the door swung open, literally. And there standing were 4 people, 1 boy and 3 girls, they weren't wearing the school uniform that's for sure, but they seemed like they were wearing foreign clothes that looked very uh...colourful.

"sorry we late" two of the four said at the same time while the other 2 just rolled their eyes at them.

"oh, you four are the foreigners from England that are supposed to be in my class?" the teacher asked.

"yes" the girl with blonde hair stepped up and answered to the teachers question.

"class these are your new classmates, treat them well. Would four like to introduce yourselves?" the teacher informed my class then turned to the new students.

**LEO's POV**

We all stood in a line and since I was at the beginning of the line I stepped up and began introducing myself.

"hello my name is Leo Tigers and I came to Ouran on a music scholarship, I can play drums, electric guitar, acoustic guitar and other stuff" I said with my usual smile which made all the girls blush like crazy and almost squeal their heads off.

"thank you Leo, your seat is in the very back row" I looked to the very back of the classroom and noticed there were 3 empty tables at the back. I walked to the back and chose to sit next to a window, right behind some ginger twins.

**Kim's POV**

Next it was my turn, I stepped up and began introducing myself.

"hi, my name is Kimberly Cross but you can call me Kim, I entered Ouran on an academic but mostly art scholarship, my favourite hobby would be drawing anime and manga" I said as confidently as I could but smiled at the end making some of the boys blush, ugh I have a boyfriend you know sheesh.

"thank you Kim take your seat at the back row please" the teacher instructed me, I walked to my seat and sat down which was next to Leo, I know that if Demi or Courtney sat next to him, there would be a lot of mucking around and petty arguments.

**COURTNEY's POV**

Next up was me, I stepped up and gave them my biggest smiles I possibly could make, just to creep them out.

"hello! I'm Courtney Wood, I came to this school you call Ouran on an academic scholarship, my hobbies are kendo, karate, drawing and being weird" I said with a large smile, I probably creeped a lot of people by now, yay!

"thank you Courtney, take a seat at the back row" the teacher instructed me, god can't he make up something else to say. Anyways I slowly walked to the back row and sat down in the middle table.

**DEMI's POV**

Great why do I always have to be last? I stepped up and took my thumbs out of my jean pockets.

"bonjour, je m'appelle Demi Sutaine, I came to Ouran on an academic scholarship, my hobbies are kendo, karate, sending people to hell, long distance running, killing people, drawing and learning different languages" I said with an evil smile.

"did she say sending people to hell?" I heard someone whisper.

"no I think she said she like killing people" I heard someone else whisper. I turned to Courtney and gave her an approving glance.

"I think she is a hell hound sent from hell" Courtney whispered to Leo who stifled a giggle.

"quite down class! Thank you Demi please go to your seat at the back row" He instructed me while giving me a wary look. I just smiled innocently and walked to my seat, which was next to Courtney, I gave her a low profile high five and then listened to what the boring teacher had to say.

**NORMAL POV**

"hello class my name is Mr Lann, I will be your tutor for this year" the teacher now know as Mr. Lann introduced himself.

**DEMI's POV - TIME SKIP**

after 6 agonizing hours of school, it was finally finished but then a stupid and annoying teacher said that we have to find a club to join until the end of this week or we will be kicked out of this school, pretty stupid really but I already know what clubs I want to be joining. *insert evil smile here*

"hey! You four!" someone shouted behind us, I turned to look behind me and saw two identical twins looking at us with Cheshire grins on their faces, I growled lowly so that only Courtney, Kim and Leo could hear and took a stepped forward.

"what?" Kim asked bluntly, looking obviously tired and angry since she had to wake me up at least 10 times...in 1 hour.

"we wanted to invite you to our club" the twins said at the same time.

"what club?" Leo asked curiously.

I glared at the two "not interested, come on guys we have someone to meet at the library" I said bluntly to the strangers then turned away and started walking off. My friends followed closely after me.

In truth we really were going to meet someone, and that someone was Haruhi Fujioka. Apparently he wasn't actually a he, he was a she if you know what I mean, it was really shocking at first but Haruhi seems like a nice but blunt person to be around with.

When we entered the library we saw Haruhi standing near the door looking around for a place to sit, but there was nowhere to sit since students were eating desert and apparently doing their homework. God stupid rich bastards.

"hey Hari-chan I greeted Haruhi with a smile, she turned around and smiled back.

"guys I don't think we will be able to find a place to sit here, besides it's really noisy" Haruhi stated.

"why don't we look for an empty classroom to do our homework" Kim suggested.

"I heard that some classrooms on the third floor aren't used, we should start from there" Courtney stated with a large smile.

"yeah! Let's go whoo!" I shouted enthusiastically, I linked arms with Courtney and together we began skipping to the stairs.

"race you up the stairs!" Courtney shouted and quickly began jumping up the stairs.

"hey wait for me!" I shouted back giggling.

In 5 minutes we reached the third floor, me and Courtney we nearly dying.

"and I thought you was supposed to be an athlete" me and Courtney said in synch looking at each other disappointedly. For a few moments we began laughing but stopped when Courtney, Leo and Haruhi reached us.

"let's split up, if you find an empty room then call everyone else, okay?" Kim suggested looking at all of us, we all nodded and split up.

**HARUHI's POV**

We split up and went in different directions, I slowly walked through a hallway and noticed a room labelled 'music room 3' I heard that it was abandoned and no one has been using this room for years. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door only to be blinded with bright light and pelted with rose petals.

"Welcome!" I heard masculine voices say in synch, I rubbed my eyes and looked inside the apparently empty room, and there I saw 6 beautiful boys, one as sitting in a chair while the other stood behind him.

"w-what is this?" I stuttered, shocked.

"why, this is a host club!" a flamboyant boy with blonde hair exclaimed standing up from the chair and twirling a red rose between his thumb and index finger.

"h-host club?" I exclaimed even more shocked, I backed up and tried to locate the door knob.

"what, it's a guy?" two boys said in sync, I noticed that they were in my class, their names were..

"Hikaru and Koaru, you two are in the same class as this guest, right?" a guy with dark hair and glasses asked the two twins.

I have to get out of here as soon as possible!

"yes, but this person doesn't go along with others, so we don't know him well" the twins said with a shrug. They are talking about me as if I wasn't even here!

"that's quite rude, actually" the guy with glasses said, his glasses glinting in the light making him look evil.

*one light bulb lit up out of six light bulbs*

"welcome to the Ouran host club, special student" the guy with glasses greeted me with a slight smile.

Suddenly the blonde weirdo got in my face "what?" he shouted. I quickly turned and tried opening the door.

He got closer "so he's that exceptional special student, Haruhi Fujioka?" he said in amazement.

"how do you know my name?" I turned my head and asked, now my voice was shivering.

"well, the way the school works makes it hard for commoners to get in" the bespectacled boy said with his back turned to me.

At this point I gave up trying to open the door since it was futile. Commoner? Did he just call me commoner?

"they say that it is very hard to get in to Ouran, unless you are a studious bookworm" He continued, not even caring if he was insulting me. Studious book worm, commoner.

Studious commoner, ouch that really hurt.

"oh, why thank you" I said half heartedly.  
>"in other words you are a hero Fujioka-san" the blonde weirdo said with a smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.<p>

Please lord help me get out of this horrible place.

"even if you are the top student in your class, you are the poorest student in the whole school" he said dramatically.

I inched away from him as quickly as I could, but he followed me.

"others might think of you as a lowly citizen" he said walking closer to me.

I changed direction and quickly inched the other way. "I'm not as bad as you make me sound" I weakly defended myself.

"all hail poverty!" he shouted dramatically. "welcome to our elegant world!" he shouted, rose petals appeared at the background while sparkles danced around him.

Ugh. "please, excuse me" I said bluntly and turned to walked towards the door. Suddenly a hand took mine and literally started dragging me.

"hey, Haru-chan!" the little boy shouted with pink flowers surrounding him. "Haru-chan are you a hero?" the little boy asked innocently, his big brown eyes staring into mine. Before I could answer he began speaking again. "that's awesome!"

"a special student. Not a hero" I said bluntly.

"wait...who're you calling Haru-chan!" I practically shouted in his face making him cry and run off.

"hmm, I never expected the famous special student to be gay" the blonde weirdo said tapping his head.

I looked at him and gave him and exasperated look which he obviously ignored.

"so what's your type?" he suddenly asked.

"the wild type?" he asked pointing at the tallest host in the room, he had a dark blue rose background

"the loli-shota type" he asked pointing at the smallest and most probably youngest host in the room, he had a pink rose background

"the little devil type?" he asked pointing at the mirror twins, they had a light blue and light orange background. Seriously? What a stupid name.

"the cool type?" he asked pointing at the bespectacled boy, he had a dull light blue rose background.

"w-wha? n-no!" I shouted backing away from them, where are my friend when I need them.

" I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" I shouted, backing away from the weird blonde who was stalking up to me.

He quickly (and gracefully) walked up to me and slowly slid his hand to my chin, sending shivers down my spine, and not in a good way.

"or...how about you try me?" he said seductively. I gasped and quickly jumped away from him and then my day got worse than it already was.

***SMASH***

**DEMI's POV**

_*Smash*_

I quickly turned my head in the direction that the noise came from. "hey guys did you hear that?" I asked with a worried expression.

"heard what?" Leo asked.

"yeah, I didn't hear anything" Courtney agreed to Leo.

"I think you're hearing things" Kim said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Haruhi" I whispered to myself. I shook my head and sprinted as quickly as I could towards the hallway that Haruhi decided to search.

When I reached the hallway I heard a commotion going on behind the doors labelled 'music room 3' I quickly walked up to the doors and I could hear poor Haruhi's voice.

*BANG* I slammed the door open and searched the room, and I noticed Haruhi sitting on the floor with loads of shards on it.

"Hari-chan!" I shouted, everyone turned to look at me.

"and you may be?"some weird black haired bespectacled boy asked me, which I ignored.

"she's my sister" Tamaki explained to the host club with a large smile.

"sister?" I heard Haruhi mutter questionably.

"I'm not your sister until proven otherwise" I said bluntly not even looking his way, but I did see out of the corner of my eye that he ran to a depressed looking corner and started cultivating mushrooms and looking at me with puppy eyes every view seconds. Ha-ha puppy dog eyes don't work on me, I'm a hellhound that doesn't feel guilty and doesn't have regrets.

"8 million yen" I heard Haruhi mutter to herself looking absolutely depressed. She turned to look at me "how much would that be in dollars" she asked me.

"how should I know I'm not American. But it must be a large amount" I answered and kneeled down to check Haruhi's hands for any cuts.

"wait, did you call Haruhi, Hari-chan?" Tamaki suddenly asked me.

"yes, got a problem with that?" I answered and glared slightly.

"Demi!" I heard someone shout outside the hallway, I quickly turned to look outside and saw that Courtney, Kim and Leo have caught up to me.

"took you long enough slow coaches" I said with a smirk. "and it's Dede or hellhound to you!" I shouted at Leo and quickly hid behind Courtney and Kim.

"so what are we going to do Tamaki?" the glasses boy asked Tamaki holding up a piece of the vase that Haruhi accidently broke.

"have you heard of this saying, Fujioka-kun: when in Rome, do as the Romans do" Tamaki said seriously.

"that doesn't even make any sense" me and Courtney said bluntly at the same time, we looked at each other and high-fived.

Tamaki however completely ignored us. "if you don't have money, work it off" he continued and pointed at Haruhi. I went and stood next to Haruhi who was nearly dying from shock and growled lowly.

"starting today you're...the host clubs dog" Tamaki said with a slight smirk.

That's it he's dead, I let out a loud growl and attacked Tamaki making fall off his expensive chair.

"Dede! Heel!" I heard Courtney shout but I ignored her and kept strangling Tamaki.

Suddenly I was picked up by someone VERY tall. "no" the tall guy said to me seriously.

"hey! Let me go, I hate being man-handled!" I whined angrily, but then I sighed and gave up since there was no way I was going to get out of this.

"we could get you sued for this, you know" the glasses guy said to me seriously, his glasses we glinting in the light.

"sheesh shadow king I was merely play-fighting with my favourite older brother" I said as innocently as I could.

"really?" Tamaki asked hopefully while still holding on to his sore neck.

"kind of" and by that I meant no, but he will obviously not know that.

**HARUHI's POV**

Dog? The host club dog? I felt my body turn completely white.

Dear mother in heaven, I became friends with a group of weird people and now I'm captured by this bizarre host club and that happened in one day.

I felt someone poke me, making me fall on the ground.

Why me, of all the people in the world, it had to be me to get in such complicated situations.

...

**will demi ever accept her brother? will leo be interested of joining this interesting club? how will Haruhi cope being the host club's dog? if you want to find out stay tuned for the next episode of 'LIfe Full Of Weirdness' !**

**^_^ well here's chapter 8, sorry for not updating for a few days, I was writing up this chapter and since I have short attention span it is pretty agonizing lol. **

** please review! ^_^ **

* honey- 4'9  
>* Haruhi- 5'1<br>*** Kim- 5'3  
>*Demi-5'5<strong>  
><strong>*Courtney- 5'6<br>***Hikaru- 5'8  
>* Koaru- 5'8<br>***Leo- 5'9  
><strong>* Tamaki- 5'10  
>*Kyouya- 5'11<br>*Mori- 6'4

I changed my OC's heights because I thought they were slightly too short ^_^ the order is also in the order of size so you will be able to know how tall who is. this diagram will be put in all the chapters from now on. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**SUMMARY: **3 best friends move to japan and go to Ouran highschool, what weirdness and randoness awaits them? find out! in this humuorus story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance!

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own ouran highschool host club, only my OC'S and the plot.**

…

**DEMI's POV**

After many arguments with my friends on what we should do about Haruhi, I being the smart one just picked up Haruhi and gently put her on a couch, I think none of the 'hosts' as they call themselves, thought that I was strong enough to pick up a 'guy' as they say. Sheesh; it's not that hard to see that Haruhi is obviously a female, or are the Japanese people too dumb to notice that?

Anyways after 5 minutes Haruhi awoke and the stupid heartless hosts instantly ordered her to go to a shop to buy some things for their 'host club' thing, Haruhi just muttered something under her breath and walked out of the room to get the stuff the 'hosts'. I swear down, they must be bigger man whores than Leo and that does say something.

Me, Leo, Kim and Courtney all sat down on a couch at the back that seemed like it won't be used and waited, I don't know for what or why, but we waited.

Kyoya walked up to us holding his notebook tucked in his arms, he pushed up his glasses making them glint and smiled and obviously fake smile.

"I'm sorry but since you four are not part of the host club, I would like to ask you all to leave" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses again.

"Actually I was thinking of joining this club" Leo said standing up, he smirked and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"*cough*manwhore*cough*" Courtney said pretending to cough. I snickered behind my hand while the others just ignored her.

"I'm sorry but you must be invited to this club to be able to join" Tamaki said posing dramatically.

"Oh, ok then" Leo said slumping, feeling a little rejected. Haha fail, Leo doesn't like being rejected.

"De-chan! Do you want to eat cake with me?" a small boy with blonde hair and brown large doe like eyes stared at me with a large smile, while slightly pulling on my lime green hoody, I looked down slightly and just stared at the boy for a moment.

**KIM's POV**

"Oh no, Courtney get Demi away from the poor kid" I said with a nervous voice to Courtney, Courtney turned to look at Demi and her eyes widened.

"What's so bad about Demi being close to honey" I heard two voices say in synch. I turned to look at the people that spoke and saw to red head twins holding onto each other's shoulders while grinning like Cheshire cats.

"You will soon see" Leo said turning to look at the mirror twins.

I shook my head "she will either hate him or like him"

**DEMI's POV**

"So...cute" I whispered to myself. I smiled and gently picked the cute boy up.

"I like you" I said with a large smile while snuggling his cheek making honey giggle. "Do you have carrot cake?" I asked. My eyes were sparkling with hope.

"Carrot cake?" honey asked curiously. My expression changed from happy to serious in a millisecond.

"Ah oh, poor honey" I heard Courtney say. I ignored her and scooped honey in my hands and stretched my hands away from me as far as they could possibly stretch.

"You don't have carrot cake, Cake boy?" I asked my eyes turning to flames. Honey stared at me in a confused manner then smiled happily.

"There's a huge carrot cake in the fridge, let's share it!" honey said happily then jumped from my arms and gave me a flying hug.

My eyes sparkled and I hugged honey in my usual squishy bear hug where most people can't bear. Honey on the other hand just giggled.

**COURTNEY's POV**

"Well that turned out better than expected" Kim said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I thought honey was done for when he indirectly asked what carrot cake was" I said agreeing with Kim.

"I'm surprised Mori didn't jump in" I heard one of the twins say to another in a carefree tone.

"Yeah, the way things were going, honey could of been hurt" the other twin said in agreement.

I saw the tall guy Mori turn to look at the twins and then at honey, in a flash he took honey away from Demi, making her confused and lost.

"Mitsukuni" Mori said emotionlessly.

"Oh is it time for your kendo session?" Honey asked Mori who just nodded in return. Me, Kim, Leo and Demi sweat dropped at Mori excuse.

**DEMI's POV**

"No! My ticket to getting carrot cake!" I shouted in despair, falling to my knees.

"There, there. We can order some carrot cake at home if you want" Kim said to me, touching my left shoulder trying to soothe me out of my despair.

"I'm sorry but the host club is about to start please wait outside the door" I heard Kyoya say behind me and Kim.

I turned to glare at Kyoya, I growled deeply and I swear down there was a huge hellhound behind me growling at Kyoya, showing off his large and sharp teeth. Everyone and I mean everyone (except Kyoya) ran and hid behind the couches in fear of me turning my anger against them. Kyoya on the other hand just pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat.

"S-Scary!" I heard honey shout in fear.

"Do I have to ask again or will I need to use force" Kyoya said with a fake smile, his side of the room also turned dark with lighting going off.

I stood up my head directed to the floor but then I looked up at Kyoya.

"I won't go down without a fight!" I growled out clenching my fists

Kyoya smirked evilly and opened his black notebook "Haruhi's dept will be increased by 25% if you and your little group don't leave now"

I growled and clenched my fists harder, if I don't leave Haruhi will pay the consequences, if I leave then that would mean that I'm backing away from a fight.

"Demi, don't be stubborn and for once feel some guiltiness will you!" I heard Kim shout. I looked at her and sighed. I turned to look at Kyoya again and glared.

"You may have won the fight, but you have nowhere near won the war, shadow king" I said seriously but then smirked at the end.

"Come on guys, we're going home" I said with a smile looking at my friends.

"Yeah, too much excitement for a day" Courtney said with a large smile running up to me and giving me a hug.

Me, Kim, Courtney and Leo walked towards the doors, Leo was about to open them but honey stopped me causing everyone to stop as well.

"Will you come here tomorrow de-chan?" honey asked me curiously.

"I don't know" I said with a slight smirk.

"Oh you have to come! I insist!" Tamaki shouted dramatically holding on to my arm.

I looked at him and pushed him away from my arm "and for that your chances of seeing me here again are slim" I said seriously making Tamaki run to his corner of woe and for honey to tear up.

I just ignored them all and walked out of the music room three. Sorry Haruhi, but I didn't want to stay in that room of madness or I would have lost my last strands of being sane.

"The limo is waiting to pick us up" Kim said to all of us. By now we were outside where the beautiful fountains and a giant rose bush maze could be found. It was a nice school but waaay over the top.

**COURTNEY's POV**

When we arrived to our home, we all jumped out of the limo and ordered a carrot cake from a nearby cake store, the order arrived after 2 hours but it was damn worth a wait. The cake was delicious and I mean it.

After we ate the cake we went to the living room to watch TV unfortunately nothing interesting was on. Yay, do note the sarcasm.

"Come on Courtney, let's go practice martial arts or something. I feel like killing someone" Demi said in a bored tone while looking at the commercial.

"Why don't you kill Leo or something, I'm too bored to move" I said lazily.

"Fine, get my katana" Demi said with a sigh. Leo perked up and looked at Demi in horror.

"I suggest you run Leo" Kim said to Leo with an evil smirk.

Leo's eyes widened and he ran away as quickly as he could to wherever he thought he would be safe.

*bang* a door closing echoed throughout the big house.

"He is in his room" all three of us at the same time.

I sighed and stood up, Courtney handed me my awesome katana that she somehow got me from upstairs without moving and I started my walk to Leo's room. Haha I'm soo going to make him scream like a little girl...not in that way! Sheesh get your heads out of the gutter.

**COURTNEY's POV**

Demi walked up the stairs quietly. Me and Kim turned a few channels and found a decent comedy show that was interesting enough to watch. 2 minutes into the show we heard a girlish scream.

*ahhhhhh!* someone screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Stop running away you wimp!" I heard Demi shout running down the stairs with Leo being in front.

"I'm not a wimp! Just running for my dear life!"Leo shouted defensively, looking behind his shoulder but then squealing when he noticed how close Demi was to him. He quickly ran outside and jumped into the swimming pool.

I stood up and was about to run outside to join in the fun but Kim stopped me.

"god, they are so immature" I heard Kim say to herself. I just giggled and ran outside, I don't care if she thinks we are immature, it's who we are and none of us are going to change for anyone.

"come back here Leo!" Demi shouted waving her katana in the air.

"cannon ball!" I shouted and jumped in the air, I turned myself into a ball, metaphorically speaking and fell into the deep end of the swimming pool making a giant splash, making everyone in the radius of 6 metres wet.

"ah! Bitch you got me wet!" Demi shouted at me, me and Leo started laughing our heads off. We are lucky that we changed into pyjamas when we got home otherwise our awesome clothes would of been ruined.

"not in that way you perverts!" Demi shouted. She smirked and dropped her katana, ah oh this wasn't a good thing.

"let's play a game, it's called: who stays alive the longest wins" she said and started laughing evilly, or at least tried since she started coughing like crazy.

"don't go around making ruthless games you sadist!" Leo shouted nervously.

Before Demi could jump in and kill us, Kim came out with her hand on her hips. "come on guys, it's 8pm and we still have homework to do. Stop trying to kill each other and go do your homework" Kim said seriously.

Me and Leo got out of the swimming pool while Demi went to retrieve her katana. "yes mother" the three of us said in synch and then legged it inside.

"what did you guys say?" we heard Kim shout angrily behind us. I giggled and high fived Demi and Leo.

"let's do our homework in my room" I suggested.

"sure, let me get my homework" Demi said with a large smile.

Leo nodded "I will be there in 6 minutes, I want to get changed from these soggy clothes" he said motioning to his wet pyjamas.

"yeah me too, see you guys in 6 minutes" I said with a smile, I waved to them and ran through some corridors to my large bedroom, the room used to be mostly yellow, like the colour of pee. So I painted it to lightish orange then hung up awesome posters of anime's and favourite music bands, the carpet was white so I just left it like it was.

I went into my closet and swapped my wet pyjamas to dry pyjamas and walked out of my closet, at the same Leo and Demi walking into my room arms linked, laughing like maniacs.

"what's so funny?" I asked curiously. They just shook their heads.

"don't worry about it, it's just Kim being Kim" Demi said between her giggles.

"anyways, let's do our homework, I'm planning on going to sleep before 11pm today" Leo said sitting down on my corner white couch which was in the middle of my room with a glass coffee table next to it. Demi and I followed and also sat down. I turned the laptop on.

"let's start with maths" I said taking out my calculator, Demi and Leo followed suit and we all started doing our homework. After like 2 hours we finished our: English, Japanese and maths homework. yay

*yawn* I yawned stretching my whole body.

"it's it's like 10pm, I'm going to bed, good night my dear awesomely random friends" Demi said standing up and walking out of my room.

"good night Courtney" Leo said with a smirk then walked out of my room.

It's so weird, me being here in Japan I mean. I'm not good at anything apart from martial arts but that's it. I'm not smart enough to get an academic scholarship to Ouran, something is fishy here and I am going to find out what. Demi will obviously aid me in this mission since she is also very curious about our situation in this country but I don't know about Leo and Kim. Only time will tell.

...

**what is Courtney planning to do? will the others help courtney to find out what is going on? if you want to find out stay tuned for the next episode of 'LIfe Full Of Weirdness' !**

**^_^ well here's chapter 9, I'm very sorry for not updating for so long, I only had the mood of writing up this chapter just a few days ago, so yeah. oh and sorry if I have insulted you in anyway in this chapter, I didn't mean it :)**

**please review! ^_^ **

* honey- 4'9  
>* Haruhi- 5'1<br>*** Kim- 5'3  
>*Demi-5'5<strong>  
><strong>*Courtney- 5'6<br>***Hikaru- 5'8  
>* Koaru- 5'8<br>***Leo- 5'9  
><strong>* Tamaki- 5'10  
>*Kyouya- 5'11<br>*Mori- 6'4


	10. Chapter 10

**SUMMARY: **3 best friends move to Japan and go to Ouran high school, what weirdness and randomness awaits them? Find out! In this humorous story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran high school host club, only my OC'S and the plot.**

…

**DEMI's POV**

Days past quickly and before anyone could comprehend, it was the weekend. None of us went back to the host club and tried to keep away from the hosts though it was hard since the ginger twins were always stuck to Haruhi which was pretty annoying, seriously we barely spoke to her since the whole accident. Anyways I was told that we don't have to go to school on Saturdays or Sundays like I heard we have to do on Google. See! Google isn't always a reliable source of information! Anyways a couple of days ago Cookiie-chan asked me if I could help her in finding out the real reason for us being here, me being me I couldn't decline, well obviously I couldn't since one she was my best friend and she would probably be upset if I didn't help her, and two is because I'm also very curious on this very interesting subject.

I have decided to get the DNA test thing where they say if a certain person is related to you in any way and how much you are related to them. I want to know if Mr. Souh is really my father and no; I will not call him anything else because I don't know if he really is my father.

Now here I am, in a limo that is quickly going towards the second Souh estate where Tamaki resides in. I gathered that if Mr Souh is related to me then Tamaki has to be related to me as well, so all I need to do is get a piece of his hair hopefully it will be easy but something tells me that this is going to be the most hardest thing to do in the entire world, yep I'm over exaggerating again.

After 5 minutes or so the limo came to a stop in front of a huge house, actually that would be an understatement: it was a humongous manor. Before the limo driver could get out to open the door for me, I simply opened the door for myself and walked out, accidentally slamming the car doors shut this has resulted in a frown from the driver and a cheeky smile from me. I slowly walked towards the main door but me being me I had to check my outfit; you see I have extreme OCD.

Today I was wearing black skinny jeans with slim chains dangling below my pockets, I was wearing lime green converses and my favourite a lime green hoodie, my now dark green hair was straightened and let down. I decided to dye my hair darker yesterday since the apple green hair started to bore me, maybe after dark green I will go black. Anyways when I reached the door I had to think whether to knock or to ring the door bell, after a few minutes I decided to ring the bell since it was probably the smartest thing to do.

I quickly rung the bell and waited, waited and waited. Well for me it felt like hours but in truth it was only 2 minutes, when the door was opened I was greeted by an uptight looking elderly lady, she was stoic and her hair was put up into a bun. Her tired and stern looking eyes literally creeped me out, they creeped me out so much that I had to take a step back.

"Ugh good morning, can I speak to Tamaki please?" I greeted the old lady with a large smile.

She just stared at me for a few moments "...and you are?" she asked emotionlessly.

"I'm Demi Sutaine..." I introduced myself but then she cut me off.

"Oh, my apologies miss Sutaine" the lady bowed and moved out of the way. "Please come in, Mr. Tamaki will be downstairs in a few moments" the old lady said.

"Ah, thank you. And please just call me Demi" I said while sweat dropping, I walked inside the house and then the old lady led me into a beautiful living room.

"Please make yourself at home" the old lady said with a bow and quickly walked out.

Yeah when they say that you don't actually 'make yourself at home' I learned that the hard way 3 years ago. I sat on a couch and waited suddenly a huge blob of yellow jumped on me making me squeak and fall to the floor.

I closed my eyes and shielded my face just in case the creature was rabid or something.

"Bark~bark~" a dog barked right in my face, I opened one eye slightly and saw one of the most adorable pooch I've seen in my life.

"s-so cute" I muttered to myself. I jumped up and gave the dog a huge bear hug.

"You're the cutest dog I've ever seen!" I squealed with a large smile on my face.

The dog barked happily and wagged his or her tail, I'm not sure yet. I looked the dog over and smiled.

"Hmm, a purebred Labrador retriever" I said to myself.

"You know your dog breeds, huh?" someone said behind me. I turned around and noticed Kyoya standing behind me with that annoying fake smile of his. I just ignored the fake smile and nodded. Great now it's going to be harder to attain for what I came for.

"Yeah, dogs are my favourite animals and mythical creatures alike" I said with a small laugh and kept stroking the Labrador behinds the ear. "You would think I'm crazy with how much I know about every single dog breed"

"Thank you for sharing your personal information, this was one of the things that I couldn't find about you" Kyoya said smugly and wrote down something in his notebook of doom.

"Stupid shadow king" I grumbled to myself. And once again I was suddenly attacked by a weird creature, oops I mean Tamaki.

"Demi! So nice of you to come and visit me! I thought you forgot about your brother!" Tamaki shouted in my ear while rubbing his face to mine, creepy boy.

I laughed awkwardly "of course I couldn't forget you, your too annoying to forget about" I said bluntly and laughed to myself when Tamaki jumped away from me and curled up in a corner with a cloud of gloom and doom over his head.

"So what is this beautiful creature called?" I asked no one in particular whilst stroking the fluffy Labrador.

"She is my amazing dog Antoinette!" Tamaki shouted dramatically. "She is so beautiful, isn't she?"

He got over my insult very quickly, almost too quickly. "Antoinette? It sounds like a French name, it really suits her". I said while glomping the dog now known as Antoinette.

"Ahh you're soo cute!" Tamaki gave me a bear hug and span me around to the point where I couldn't breathe and felt sick.

"Let me go you king of the homo club!" I wheezed out.

"Tamaki, she is looking slightly green I suggest you let her go" Kyoya suddenly said while pushing up his glasses. Shadow king to the rescue? Yeah right, I bet he will want something in return.

Tamaki quickly let go of me and went back to his corner of woe and started cultivating mushrooms.

I sighed and went to sit on the couch so I could catch my breath. Seriously I think it's more easier to die than get a small piece of his hair, then my eyes widened slightly and I looked down to look at my hands and I noticed I had some strands of blond hair in them, well that was easier than I thought It would be. I quickly opened my bag and put the strands of hair into a tissue.

**KYOYA's POV**

Currently I was sitting on a couch on the other side of the couch that Demi was sitting on and as far away from Tamaki as possible; I was at Tamaki's because he wouldn't shut up begging me to come to his house to help him with something. What an idiot.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Demi looking at her hands then opening her bag and putting something in a tissue. Interesting, she seems to be up to something and I can easily find out what by asking her however it will make her suspicious of me, so I'll just wait and see.

Suddenly Antoinette, Tamaki's dog jumped on Tamaki and started licking him like he was made of sweets. They do say that a dog is just like its owner.

**DEMI's POV**

_Attention, attention everyone!__  
><em>I got a couple of things<em>  
><em>I would like to get off of my chest<em>  
><em>Haha<em>  
><em>Friends<em>  
><em>who the fuck needs them?<em>_

"Hehe sorry" I said cheekily and quickly answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answered in Lithuanian since it was my mum that was calling.

_"Cheddar ran away" _she said going straight to the point, her voice had no hint of emotion.

"So? She will come back, she alwa-" I started speaking but she cut me off.

_"She got hit by a car, she died on impact" _my mum said suddenly showing the sadness she was trying to hide from me.

Everything suddenly turned into a blur, I felt numb, all I could think of is that small but cruel sentence "died on impact" I didn't notice myself dropping my phone on the cold ground and me falling to my knees or my friend shouting my name worriedly. All I could think of is my companion, my true best friend who listened to all my problems and stuck to me through thick and thin, is dead. Why? Why did it have to happen to me out of all the people, life decided to take away the most treasured thing from me.

And for the first time in years, I let a tear fall down my face.

...

**What will the results be? Are Tamaki, Mr Souh and Demi really related? What will Demi do now that her beloved pet is gone? If you want to find out stay tuned for the next episode of 'Life Full Of Weirdness'!**

**So this is the end of chapter 10, it's shorter than the last but at least I updated, I felt so sad for killing Cheddar (after all it's like killing my own dog) did the last part make anyone sad? please tell me because i'm scared that I didn't portray much emotion throughout this chapter.**

**And please don't forget to review! ^_^ **

* honey- 4'9  
>* Haruhi- 5'1<br>*** Kim- 5'3****  
><strong>*Demi-5'5<strong>**  
><strong>*Courtney- 5'6<strong>**  
><strong>*Hikaru- 5'8  
>* Koaru- 5'8<br>***Leo- 5'9****  
><strong>* Tamaki- 5'10  
>*Kyouya- 5'11<br>*Mori- 6'4


	11. Chapter 11

**SUMMARY: **3 best friends move to Japan and go to Ouran high school, what weirdness and randomness awaits them? Find out! In this humorous story filled with pranks, true friendship and maybe even a little romance!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran high school host club, only my OC'S and the plot.**

…

**DEMI's POV**

For the past few days I was in the worst mood ever, no one except Courtney knows what is actually wrong with me, but I have a feeling that Courtney told Leo and Kim because they always seem to throw me them infamous pitiful glances.

School has already ended for today and Courtney, Leo and Kim already went home since they knew I wanted some alone time, so that is why I was walking down a random hallway; deep in thought, when suddenly I was tackled to the floor...grrr.

"Dede-chan!"

I looked down slightly and noticed that it was honey that tackled me. Honey let go of my neck and backed away slightly so I could sit up.

"we missed you! You should come visit us in the host club!" honey said with his cute brown doe-like eyes fixated on me and a cute smile that screamed innocence. I looked up and noticed that Mori was also looking down at me intently, maybe because he knows that I'm quite bipolar, this means that one second I can be calm and the next second I would be ready to rip someone's eyes out.

"uhh, I don't know about that honey" I said with uncertainty, unshed tears suddenly filled honey's eyes making them sparkle.

"please Dede-chan" honey begged me and pouted slightly, me being me I just lightly pushed honey off of myself and stood up; wiping invisible dust from my clothing in the procces

"i'm sorry honey, but I feel like being alone right now. maybe later" I said with a fake smile and started to walk away from them. Not even a moment passed when I heard honey shouting with his childish voice.

"get her Takashi!" honey shouted. I quickened my pace and looked around for a closest staircase. I heard Mori saying "ah" and in a few seconds I was held up bridal style by no other than Mori.

"well hello there" I said with a slight smile, you are wondering why I'm not fighting? Well if you was smart enough you should know that no one has a chance of winning a fight against Mori, unless it's Honey of course. Yes I know that they do martial arts, after all I'm a big fan of theirs even if it may not seem like it.

Mori looked down at me and slightly smiled, wow surprise of the century, the tall dude actually knows how to portray emotions.

"everyone will be very happy to see you Dede-chan" honey said cutely, I looked down and noticed that instead of being on Mori's back, honey was walking on his own; clutching onto his Usa-chan. "right Takashi?" honey asked looking up at Mori.

"ah" Mori answered in return.

"I don't doubt they will" I muttered to myself and crossed my arms with a huff. After a few minutes we were in front of the infamous music room 3, to be honest I didn't really want to go there due to the incident on the first time my friends and I were here.

Honey opened the double doors and instantly we were showered with rose petals and a bright light that I had to shield my eyes from.

"Mori, honey, why are you two so late?" the shadow king asked the two seniors seriously while pushing up his glasses with his index finger making them glare.

"hey look It's Demi" the twins said at the same time with mischievous eyes and Cheshire grins spreading across their faces.

I groaned silently, Mori put me down gently and instantly I had an urge to run away, however I knew that I had no chance of getting even 1 metre away from the door until one of the hosts caught me. I slumped in defeat but then straightened up and plastered a fake smile on my face, which probably looked more like a grimace than a smile.

Honey and Mori went to sit in their usual corner where loads of cake could be found, figures. Haruhi was silently doing her homework near the large window probably not even noticing that I'm here, the twins? Well they were standing about 4 metres away from me, probably scheming some prank or something.

Surprisingly there were no customers today but it was pretty confusing due to the rose petals and the bright light still working, as if reading my mind Kyouya started explaining to me.

"we decided to close down the host club for today due to Tamaki acting unusual" Kyouya explained while pushing up his glasses. I turned to look at Tamaki and noticed that he was sitting in his corner of woe growing mushrooms while a large cloud of gloom and doom was floating around him.

"do I want to know?" I asked to no one in particular with a sweat drop.

"I think you already know" Kyouya said to me and walked off to his desk, while holding his book of death firmy by his side.

Damn it, so if I already know then that means that Tamaki must of found out that I'm going to do the test to see if we are actually related or he probably found out that my dog is dead which is why I was so sad for the past few days. Knowing Kyouya, he probably told Tamaki, stupid shadow king.

I sighed and walked over to Tamaki, I crouched down in front of him and he looked at me with his cute puppy eyes, the urge to hug him was too great but I somehow managed to keep my cool. I should get a medal for that.

"do you want to tell me why you're so gloomy?" I asked him with a slight smile, I may have been sad for the past few days but I know when I have to stop and try to be my usual self, even for a bit.

Tamaki quickly glomped me "I'm so sorry for your loss Demi! You can cry on my shoulder!" he shouted with anime tears falling down his face, I awkwardly patted his back, unsure on how I should comfort him.

"there, there Tamaki you can cry on my shoulder" I said with a slight smirk; mocking him. "and what do you mean by loss?" I asked narrowing my eyes, a little suspicious.

"Kyouya said that you lost someone very important to you" Tamaki said innocently while looking at me like a kicked puppy.

"well yeah but..." I started speaking but Tamaki cut me off.

"if there is anything you want, tell me!" Tamaki shouted in my ear while clutching on to me tighter, I was getting furious now.

I tried pushing Tamaki away but then I sighed because he wouldn't loosen his grip on me. "do you want to know what I want?" I asked angrily, I knew that everyone was looking at me and Tamaki now.

"I want my dog cheddar to be brought back to life, but I know that's not going to happen!" I shouted angrily and roughly shoved Tamaki off of me "and yes it was my dog that died, and yes I'm being pathetic for being so sad about it!"

An awkward tension filled the room and I knew that I had to leave before I said anything that I might regret. well, more things that I might regret.

Tamaki suddenly turned serious and then hugged me again, not his usual bear hugs but a different kind of hug he seemed a little wary, like he was afraid to hurt me more. I tenderly hugged him back and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes while I cherished the moment with my supposed "brother".

"you're not pathetic, just because you're sad about a cherished pet dying" Tamaki reassured me, he was being so serious, it was weird. Suddenly, the rest of the host club decided to join our hug, well everyone except Kyouya and Mori. Have I told you guys how much I love group hugs? Well now you guys know.

**TAMAKI's POV**

After 15 minutes Demi left the room saying how she had homework that needs to be finished.

"listen up everyone!" I shouted dramatically while clapping my hands for attention, all the hosts stared at me, some with a bored look and others with an annoyed look.

"what is it Tamaki?" Kyouya asked me with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I have a plan on how we can make Demi happy again!" I shouted in glee, my index finger was pointing to the ceiling while I posed dramatically.

"you know how to make Dede-chan happy again, tama-chan?" honey asked me in his innocent voice, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"yes, THE plan is perfect and fool proof" I said striking another one of my infamous dramatic poses.

"and what would that plan be Tamaki?" Kyouya asked me while pushing up his glasses.

I motioned everyone to come closer and then I started explaining "so this is THE plan..."

**DEMI's POV**

That was so awkward, it's a good thing that I could make up an excuse, well I wasn't really lying about having to do homework but I have like a whole week to do the homework so, yeah. I was currently in the limo being driven home by our usual driver who's name still escape's me. I didn't really want to go back there but I kind of had to, after all tha's where I lived.

After 5 minutes I was in front of my home, yep I kind of got used to it calling it a home, after all I don't think I will be going back to England anytime soon.

I got out of the limo and thanked the driver who I shall hereby nickname Bob. I walked up to the front door but before I could open the door someone else opened it for me.

"Demi, the results have arrived" Courtney said seriously. She didn't use my nickname and most importantly the results arrived so quickly. that's kind of suspicious.

"don't you think the results arrived a little too quickly?" I asked Courtney suspiciously, I wasn't suspicious at Courtney, oh no I was more suspicious as to why the results would arrive now even though it said that the results be complete in a week.

"you should be happy that they are here already" Courtney said to me with a small smile and shoved the letter into my hands.

"thanks" I said sarcastically and went to the living room where Kim and Leo were playing a game of guitar hero. "who's winning?" I asked in amusement.

"I am!" Leo shouted with a large smile but then frowned when Kim over took him

"Haha I am, bitch!" Kim shouted cockily. Yeah, Kim has her moments; she usually acts like the stupid shadow king but when it involves games...let's just say you don't want to stand in her way.

I laughed lightly and sat down on a couch, I looked at the letter and took a deep breath "well this is it" I murmured to myself and slowly opened the letter. I looked through the letter and my eyes widened.

I don't know if I should be happy or sad, but all the results said that we are 0% related. I was actually getting used to the idea of Tamaki being my brother.

I smiled slightly and went to my room and put the letter in a place where it will be safe in case I needed it again.

...

** What is Tamaki planning? Will Demi confront Mr. Souh? If you want to find out stay tuned for the next episode of 'Life Full Of Weirdness'!**

**So this is the end of chapter 11, and I am sooooooo sorry for not updating for like...2 months if not more but you guys have to understand that this is my last year in secondary school and I have tons of coursework to finish so, yeah.**

**And please don't forget to review! ^_^ **

* honey- 4'9  
>* Haruhi- 5'1<br>*** Kim- 5'3****  
><strong>*Demi-5'5<strong>**  
><strong>*Courtney- 5'6<strong>**  
><strong>*Hikaru- 5'8  
>* Koaru- 5'8<br>***Leo- 5'9****  
><strong>* Tamaki- 5'10  
>*Kyouya- 5'11<br>*Mori- 6'4


End file.
